Una nueva aventura
by rox siniestra
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de Némesis, y algo extraño les esta por ocurrir a nuestros bladers, una búsqueda comienza, con nuevas amistades, nuevas enemistades, y varias cosas que jamás pensaron les ocurrirían, ya que una búsqueda por un mayor poder esta por comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen lo oc, el resto son oc de otras escritora, ya que están basados en ella"**

* * *

Hace un año Ginga y los demás bladers legendarios habían derrotado a Némesis. En ese año de transcurrió, todo estuvo en paz, hasta descubrieron que Ryuga no había muerto, lo cual alegro a Kenta. Pero esa paz no duraría por siempre, ya que sin saberlo, algo extraño estaba por ocurrir.

Una noche, Ginga, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Kyoya, Hyoma, Hikaru, Reiji, Ryo, Masamune, Zeo, Toby y Madoka, se habían reunido en la casa de Madoka para celebrar ese año de paz.

-Que año más extraño- dijo Ginga, que comenzaba a recordar todo lo que le ocurrió en el año transcurrido.

-De eso no hay duda- comento Kenta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero deben admitir que fue divertido- dijo Masamune, con una sonrisa.

-Creo que lo más extraño fue saber que Ryuga aun vivía- dijo Ryo, quien miro al mencionado.

Ryuga estaba mirando por la ventana, había algo que le estaba llamando la atención, y no fue el único que miraba por la ventana, Toby y Tsubasa también estaban muy concentrados mirando por ahí.

-¿Qué miran?- les pregunta Benkei, quien se acercaba a ellos junto con Zeo.

-Es que siento que alguien nos observa- le contesta Toby, sin quitar su mirada de la ventana.

-¿Qué?- dicen todos les presentes, a excepción de Tsubasa, Toby y Ryuga.

Todos comienzan a salir de la casa de Madoka, cuando todos quedaron fuera de la casa se escucho un ruido.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunta Hikaru, quien se encontraba aferrada al brazo de la primera persona que encontró.

-Es la respiración de alguien- le contesta Tsubasa.

-Hikaru suelta a Zeo- le dice Kyoya, algo celoso.

Hikaru suelta a Zeo y se acerca a Kyoya.

-¿Escucharon?- les pregunta Toby, y miro a un punto fijo, el cual también estaba observado por Ryuga y Tsubasa.

-Sal de ahí- le ordeno Ryuga, con su tono de voz enojado.

-Me sorprenden, nadie me logra detectar con facilidad- dice una voz femenina, pero aun no se le veía.

-Hazte ver- le dice Ryo, mientras busca a la chica con la mirada.

La chica salió de su escondite y miro fijamente a Toby.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunta Toby, con algo de confusión.

-Dime Avni- le contesta la chica, quien forma una pequeña sonrisa.

_**(Avni: cabello castaño oscuro con rayos de un largo hasta poco más bajo de los hombros, piel entre blanca y morena, ojos cafés. Usa una camisa purpura, jeans negros con desgastado en las rodillas y zapatillas purpuras con detalles en negro.)**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Masamune, mirando fijamente a Avni.

-Soy la distracción y la mensajera- le contesta Avni, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Distracción?- pregunta Tsubasa, y luego mira la casa de Madoka y ve una silueta

Avni mira a Tsubasa y sonríe- Verán, sus beys ya no están- dijo mientras dos chicas salían corriendo de la casa de Madoka junto con los beys.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos los presentes.

-Se los devolveremos, mientras sigan las instrucciones paso a paso- dijo Avni y le arrojo una invitación.

Todos miraron la invitación que cayo en las manos de Toby, y luego devolvieron la vista a Avni, pero ella ya no estaba.

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunta Reiji.

-Dice, "si sus beys quieren recuperar, las instrucciones deberán seguir. Los primeros que deben hallar se encuentran en un coliseo pero un desafío deberán superar."- leyó Toby y todo se quedaron pensando.

-En el bey colliseum- dijo Yu finalmente.

Todos partieron al bey colliseum, pero al llegar solo vieron a dos chicas y cuatro beys.

-Me sorprenden lo averiguaron rápido- dijo Avni, quien les entregaba a Toby y a Zeo sus beys.

-Son ellos, de eso no hay duda- dijo la chica que se encontraba con Avni, y le entrega a Benkei y a Hyoma sus beys.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunta Hyoma, lo más calmado posible.

-Dime Vale- le contesta la chica.

_**(Vale: cabellos negros de un largo hasta la cintura, el cual lleva recogido con una coleta, su flequillo es de costado, ojos cafés oscuros, piel blanca. Usa una blusa escotada de mangas largas de color uva, pantalones negros y sandalias negras con un moño de color uva en cada una.)**_

-¿Dónde están los demás beys?- les pregunta Masamune, con cierto enfado.

-Calma, si ellos cuatro superan la prueba, podrán ir a la siguiente y ahí recuperar los demás beys- le contesta Vale con una sonrisa.

-¿Prueba?- le pregunta al unísono Toby, Zeo, Benkei y Hyoma.

-Si nos ganan en un combate, pasan, pero sino los demás beys y los de ustedes serán destruidos- le contesta Avni, mientras mira a Toby.

-¿Sera un cuatro contra dos?- pregunta Benkei, mientras mira a sus amigos.

-No, será un uno contra uno, son dos batallas individuales- le contesta Vale.

-¿Quién compite conmigo?- pregunta Avni, con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo lo hare- dice Zeo, pero cuando se acerca Toby le frena y le mira- Toby- susurro, mientras Toby le miraba suplicante.

-Seré yo quien combata- le dice Toby y se acerca a Avni- ¿Lista?- le pregunta, mientras saca a Screw Lyra.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Avni, quien saca a su Earth Koala.

-Tres- dijo Toby.

-Dos- dijo Avni.

-Uno ¡Let it rip!- dijeron al unísono, y lanzaron a sus beys.

-Vamos Lyra- dice Toby y Lyra comienza a atacar al bey de Avni.

Avni sonríe y su bey desaparece, Toby atónito comienza a mirar a Avni, pero ella señala algo que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de él.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Toby al ver que Lyra estaba a su lado y luego nota que Koala seguía girando.

Avni toma a Koala y sonríe- es tu turno Vale- dijo y luego Vale se acerca.

-¿Quién será mi oponente?- pregunta Vale, con dulzura.

-Yo- dijo Zeo y se acercó sacando a su Spiral Fox, mientras que Vale sacaba a su Storm Wolf.

-Tres- dijo Vale.

-Dos- dijo Zeo.

-Alto- dijo una voz femenina que estaba oculta.

-Nat- dijeron Avni y Vale al unísono.

_**(Nat: cabello color café hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos de color verde mesclado con café, piel blanca. Usa unos shorts de color negros con pequeños detalles en morado, una camiseta morada de manga corta y zapatillas negras.)**_

-¿Cuántas hay?- pregunta Hikaru confundida.

-Somos seis- le contesta Nat, y mira fijamente a Ryuga.

Tsubasa noto que Nat traía algo en las manos- Tiene a Poison Serpent y a Libra- dijo con asombro.

-Nat, aun no es tu turno- dijo Vale, quien bufo por el acto de su amiga.

-Nos llama, y hay que llevarlos a todos ellos- dijo Nat, quien miro a todos- síganme- les ordeno y comenzó a caminar.

Todos cruzaron miradas y decidieron obedecer, ya que si querían sus beys de regreso, otra opción no les quedaba. Cuando llegaron a un sitio bastante obscuro, dos chicas aparecieron.

-Ya era hora- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Cassy, Mel ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta Avni, con confusión.

_**(Cassy: cabello castaño claro con mechones rubios y plateados, de largo hasta los hombros, ojos cafés oscuros, piel entre blanca y morena. Usa una blusa de manga larga de color negro con detalles morados, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras con detalles morados.)**_

_**(Mel: cabello castaño de un largo casi hasta la cintura, ojos cafés que logran un brillo único al verse a la luz del sol, piel blanca. Usa una camisa negra de manga larga, vaqueros negros y botas negras.)**_

-¿Tú que crees?- le pregunta Mel, con tono irónico.

-Mejor digan que esta sucediendo- les dice Ryuga, quien miraba fijamente a las chicas.

-Todo a su tiempo- dijo Nat.

En ese momento Ryo noto que en las manos de Mel se encontraban Sagitario y Striker, mientras que en las de Cassy se encontraban Eagle y Leone.

-Esperen- dijo Madoka, para llamar la atención de todos, lo cual funciono- Dijiste que eran seis, pero solo veo cinco- dijo mientras miraba a Nat.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Yu con un tono serio.

-¿Dónde esta la que falta?- les pregunta Kyoya, mientras frunce el seño.

Las cinco chicas comenzaron a reír y luego miraron a los bladers.

-Ella no se hará ver todavía- les dijo Cassy.

Mel le entrego a Kenta y a Masamune sus beys, Cassy hizo lo mismo con Tsubasa y Kyoya, al igual que Nat a Reiji y a Yu.

-La restante tiene a Pegasus- pensó Ginga con enfado.

Ryuga por su parte solo miro a las cinco chicas con seriedad.

-Solo necesitamos que nos sigan, ella si ve que valen la pena aparecerá- aclaro Avni con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un bosque, en cual estaba invadido por la bruma.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunta Masamune, quien estaba extrañado y confundido.

-Esta es la entrada que nos llevara al comienzo de nuestro destino- dijo Vale, muy calmada.

-¿Nuestro?- pensó Tsubasa, mientras miraba el interior del bosque, o al menos lo que podía.

Se comenzaron a adentrar en el bosque, pero en un momento del camino, cinco chicas desaparecieron, dejando a varias personas perdidas y confundidas.

-Genial, nos dejaron- dijo Masamune a los gritos, los cuales atrajeron a varias criaturas.

-Masamune, eres un idiota- dijo Zeo, al ver a varias hienas y zorros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Madoka, quien por el susto se aferra a Ginga.

Kyoya y Ryuga les lanzan miradas asesinas a los animales, pero estos no les dan importancia alguna y se acercan.

-Si la mirada asesina de Kyoya no les hizo nada, será mejor correr- dijo Benkei, quien estaba muerto de miedo.

-Creo que eso no será posible- dijo Hyoma, que noto que estaban completamente acorralados.

Un rugido se escucho y luego se vio una silueta femenina. Al escuchar ese rugido los animales se van y la chica desaparece en la bruma.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien estaba asombrado e impactado.

-Ella es la sexta- dijo Ryuga y comenzó a caminar, con los demás siguiéndolo.

-Si ella es la sexta, ¿Por qué no nos hablo como las demás?- pregunta Yu con inocencia.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Las otras cinco dijeron que ella no se haría ver todavía- le contesta Kenta, mientras miraba a Ryuga.

-Si ella tiene a Pegasus, la buscare- dijo Ginga lo más decidido.

Tsubasa noto que en un árbol había un pequeño listón de color negro, el cual estaba amarrado a una rama.

-¿Un listón?- susurro Tsubasa, pero para su mala suerte los demás lo escucharon.

Todos comenzaron a ver el listón, hasta que Hyoma se acerca y lo toma con la mano, pero sin desamarrarlo de la rama.

-Tiene algo escrito- dijo Hyoma, al ver que el listón estaba escrito con letras moradas- _Están cerca, sigan caminando hacia donde esta el gran árbol_- leyó Hyoma en voz alta para que todos sepan que decía.

-¿El gran árbol?- se pregunta Toby, y en su rostro se notaba la expresión de la confusión.

-Sera aquel, supongo yo- dijo Hikaru, quien señalo un árbol que se encontraba no muy lejos, y parecía ser el más grande de todos.

Todos miraron el árbol y corrieron hacia el, pero al llegar notaron que en el árbol había una flecha morada que apuntaba para arriba. Al ver la flecha miraron hacia arriba, notando así un puente que conectaba l árbol con algún sitio en específico.

Subieron de la manera que pudieron, y comenzaron a caminar por el puente, pero al llegar al final vieron una gran casa de madera, y a seis chicas.

-Se tardaron un poco- dijo Avni, con un tono bastante juguetón.

-Esperábamos que fueran más rápidos- dijo Mel, con una sonrisa.

Reiji miro hacia atrás y noto que algo faltaba.

-¿Y el puente?- pregunto Reiji, mientras todos miraban el lugar donde solía estar el puente.

-No por nada es difícil hallarnos- dijo Cassy, con seriedad.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta Kyoya, ya con enfado.

-Nosotras somos Las Cazadoras de Bladers- dijo Vale, mirando fijamente a Kyoya.

-Y ella ¿Quién es?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien miraba a la sexta chica.

-Soy Rox- dijo la chica con frialdad.

_**(Rox: cabellos castaños con puntas rubias, de un largo hasta la espala baja, piel blanca, ojos chocolate intenso. Usa un top negro que se sostiene únicamente con un bretel grueso en el hombro izquierdo, shorts negros y rotos, y zapatillas negras de alto hasta las rodillas con cordones negros.)**_

-Debo suponer que eres la más fuerte, sino no tendrías en tus manos a los dos beys más poderosos- dijo Ginga, quien había notado que ella tenia a Pegasus y a L-Drago.

-Supón lo que quieras- dijo Rox con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieren con nosotros?- pregunta Kenta, quien miraba a Rox con asombro.

Rox forma una leve sonrisa en su rostro y mira a todos los bladers.

* * *

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y que nadie me odie por escribirlo**

**Tsubasa: esto es extraño**

**Reiji: demasiado**

**Yo: ¬_¬ no empiecen, bueno ya saben sugerencias, aclaraciones, dudas, no diré reviews ya que no se si esto sea lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerlos...**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actialización o fic... Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

-¿Nos dirán que hacemos aquí?- pregunta Hyoma, mientras miraba a las seis chicas.

-Les diremos, cuando entren- dijo Cassy, con un tono de voz muy serio.

La puerta se abrió, y los bladers entraron, siendo seguidos por las seis chicas.

Al entrar se veía todo como si vivieran ahí, había varios cuartos, pero lo que lograron ver fue una sala muy espaciosa, la cocina-comedor, y el baño, solo porque la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Viven aquí?- pregunta Yu, con asombro en su rostro, al igual que en su voz.

-Si- le contesta Rox con frialdad, mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana.

-Oye, dame mi bey- dijo Ginga con enfado, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada asesina de parte de Rox.

-Te lo dará luego- aclaro Nat, quien miraba a Ryuga, muy disimuladamente.

-Pero lo quiero ahora- se quejo Ginga.

Rox gruño y le arrojo a Pegasus, luego se acerca a Ryuga y le entrega a L-Drago.

-Rox ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Mel, al ver que la chica abría la puerta.

-Iré a inspeccionar que nadie los haya seguido, y de paso revisar lo que ya saben, no me tardare- dijo Rox antes de salir y desaparecer en la bruma.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunta Hyoma, muy curioso.

-Solo hasta ganarte su confianza- le contesta Avni, y luego suspira.

-Avni- le llama Toby, y la chica le mira- ¿Me podrías mostrar tu bey?- le pregunta con seriedad.

-Claro, de todos modos tenemos que hablar sobre ellos y el por qué están aquí- le contesta Avni con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- les pregunta Reiji con mucha seriedad.

-Eso se los debe de decir Rox- le comenta Nat, logrando que Reiji caiga al más puro estilo anime, mientras que a los demás les sale una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-De acuerdo, cuéntenos sobre sus beys- dijo Madoka, ya seria y calmada.

-Mi bey es Earth Koala, es un bey de defensa y resistencia- les comenta Avni, mientras les muestra un bey de color azul marino con detalles en verde agua.

-¿Posee defensa y resistencia?- le pregunta Zeo, sin poder creer lo que le decía Avni.

-Si, eso dije- le aclara Avni, con una cara de confusión por causa de la pregunta de Zeo.

-¿Cómo me venciste tan fácilmente?- le pregunta Toby, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

-Mucho entrenamiento ayuda- le dice Avni, con una sonrisa.

-Quiero saber de tu bey- dijo Zeo, mirando a Vale.

Vale saca su bey y se lo muestra a Zeo -Este es mi Storm Wolf, es de equilibrio y ataque- dijo, mientras Zeo observaba el bey de color fucsia con blanco.

-¿Y sus beys?- pregunta Hikaru, mirando a las demás chicas.

Nat suspiro y saca a su bey- Mi bey es Flame Dragonfly, es un bey tipo defensa, resistencia y equilibrio- dijo, mientras todos observaban el bey de color rojo con gris.

Kenta suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo son sus beys?- pregunta Benkei, mirando a Mel y a Cassy.

Mel suspira y saca su bey- Este es Dark Wolf, es un tipo defensa, ataque y equilibrio- dijo, pero todos, a excepción de las cinco chicas, Reiji y Ryuga, habían tragado saliva al escuchar "Dark Wolf", pero ella siguió mirando su bey de color morado.

-No es como el de Doji- dijo Cassy, mientras sacaba a su bey y recibía miradas de asombro y confusión de parte de los bladers- Mi bey es Poison Panda, es de ataque, equilibrio y resistencia- dijo, para luego mirar su bey, el cual era de color verde agua con coral.

-¿Cómo es el bey de la otra chica?- pregunta Yu, con curiosidad.

-Solo les puedo decir que su bey es Light Jaguar, no les puedo decir más- les comenta Nat.

-Habrá que esperar, pero- comenzó a decir Tsubasa y las cinco chicas lo miraron rápidamente- ¿Nos dicen porque el puente desapareció?- pregunta con calma y seriedad.

-No- dijeron rápidamente las cinco chicas, dejando a Tsubasa con el seño fruncido.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a una chica, que entra y mira a los bladers.

-Creo que es hora de decirles que hacen aquí- dijo Rox, con demasiada seriedad.

-Escuchamos- dijeron los bladers.

-Verán, un nuevo poder ha aparecido, y necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarlo- comento Rox.

-¿Qué clase de poder?- le pregunta Ryuga, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bueno, hace un tiempo oímos de algo llamado la gema del poder, fuimos en su búsqueda, nos enfrentamos a varios peligros para poder encontrarla, y finalmente la encontramos, sin embargo, de esa gema salió un brillo que nos cegó momentáneamente, y cuando recuperamos la vista vimos como seis gemas de color se iban como un rayo- conto Rox, dejando a más de uno con asombro y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Un nuevo poder?- se preguntaba Ryuga en su mente.

-Ayudaremos- dijo Ryo, mirando a las seis chicas.

-Director ¿Por qué piensa que debemos ayudarlas?- pregunta Hikaru, con seriedad.

-Hikaru, se puede ver que ellas no buscan esas gemas por su poder, sino por lo que causarían en las manos equivocadas- le contesta Ryo, y las seis chicas lo miran pensativas.

Hikaru suspira rendida y mira a sus amigos- ¿aceptan?- pregunta vagamente, a lo que doce bladers asienten.

-Bien, nos dividiremos, dos de ustedes con una de nosotras, así lograremos seis grupos y buscaremos una gema por grupo- dijo Cassy, mirando a los bladers.

-¿Quién va con quien?- pregunta Masamune.

-Sera a la suerte- dijo Nat, quien tenia en su mano un sombrero con papeles dentro- chicas, saquen dos y ahí verán a sus compañeros- dijo, y saco dos papeles.

Avni saco dos papeles y los leyó- Me toca con Yu y con Toby- dijo feliz, mientras que ambos chicos cruzan mirada y suspiran.

Mel hace lo mismo- ¿Eh? ¿Zeo y Ginga?- se pregunto extrañada, y Zeo y Ginga solo se limitan a hacer un extraño gesto con los labios.

Vale cierra los ojos y saca dos papeles- que no sea malo- pensó y pasó a leer los nombres- Kenta y Kyoya- dijo, seguido por un pequeño sonido de queja de parte de cierto chico de ojos zafiro.

Cassy suspira con pesadez y lee lo que le toco- Reiji y Masamune- dijo, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-A mi me salieron Hyoma y Benkei- dijo Nat, desilusionada.

-Y a mi Tsubasa y Ryuga- dijo Rox, recibiendo una extraña mirada de envidia de parte de dos chicas.

-¿Saben donde están las gemas?- pregunta Ryo, con seriedad.

-En China, Italia, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Rusia y una esta aquí en Japón- le contesta Vale, mientras miraba las caras de los bladers.

-¿Quién ira a donde?- pregunta Reiji.

-Pido Rusia- dijo Cassy rápidamente.

-Yo no pienso irme de Japón- dijo Vale, con voz firme.

-Si no les molesta, me iré a Brasil- dijo Mel, casi en susurro, pero igual la escucharon.

-Me gustaría ir a Italia- dijo Avni, que por poco y se pierde en sus fantasías.

-Yo quiero ir a China- dijo Nat, entusiasmada.

-Ósea que yo iré a Estados Unidos- dijo Rox, con fatiga en sus palabras.

-Entonces mañana comenzamos con la búsqueda- les dijo Ryo, y todos asintieron.

Todos salieron de la casa y notaron el puente.

-Ya enserio ¿Qué acaso el puente se mueve, y por eso aparece y desaparece?- pregunta Masamune enojado, y al borde de enloquecer.

-Si- dijeron las seis chicas y todos caen al mas puro estilo anime.

-¿Por qué viven aquí?- les pregunta Kenta, con algo de curiosidad.

-Parte de nuestro pasado, y parte de nuestro trabajo- dijo Nat, con algo de tristeza.

-Nat, no recuerdes eso, ya no es importante- le dice Avni, en forma de consolar a su amiga.

-¿Su trabajo? ¿Cómo que su trabajo?- les pregunta Toby, con dudas.

-Protegemos a los bladers débiles, cuidamos el medio ambiente de la destrucción causada por algunas batallas beyblade, y detenemos a los bladers que agreden no solo a inocentes, sino también a los que usan los beys con fines malignos- le contesta Mel, con dulzura, pero seria.

-Ustedes realmente se preocupan por todo lo relacionado con el beyblade- comenta Yu, de una forma muy inocente.

-Su espíritu bey debe ser único- dice Ryo, y las chicas lo miran extrañadas, pero Rox se limita a sonreír.

-Son de la aldea de Koma- dice Rox, y tanto Ginga como Ryo y Hyoma la mira curiosos.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre la aldea de Koma?- le pregunta Ginga, algo sorprendido.

-No es normal que alguien sepa de la aldea de Koma- comenta Hyoma, con una leve sonrisa.

-Sera porque conozco la aldea de Koma, pero no sabrán nada más de eso, al menos no por ahora- dijo Rox, con algo de tristeza.

Hyoma, Ryo y Ginga no emitieron otro sonido luego de la respuesta de Rox, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran dudas.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por el puente, y nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y la respiración. Cuando llegaron al bosque todos seguían en silencio hasta que algo llamo la atención de ciertas personas, era el sonido de una rama rompiéndose.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunta Nat, pero solo obtuvo el sonido de la risa como su respuesta.

-¡Demonios!- grito Rox y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la bruma y dejando a bladers confundidos y a cinco chicas preocupadas.

-Y ahora ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Madoka, y las cinco chicas suspiran y la miran.

-No estoy segura si deban sa…- comenzó a decir Avni, pero el ruido de una explosión la estremeció- bladers que nos buscan, ahora hay que buscar a Rox- dijo rápidamente y en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

Todos comenzaron a correr, intentando ver algo con la densa bruma, pero no veían casi nada, hasta que un destello frente a ellos les mostro el camino.

-Ahora Jaguar, maniobra especial infierno solar- se escucho decir a Rox.

Tras escuchar esas palabras todos se acercan rápidamente a donde estaba Rox, combatiendo con un blader que nadie conocía.

Ese blader perdió antes Rox, tomo su bey y desapareció.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Kyoya, extrañado.

-Un bladers que trabaja para el enemigo- le contesta Rox, tomando a Jaguar en sus manos.

-¿El enemigo? ¿Quién es su enemigo?- pregunta Tsubasa, mirando a Rox de frente.

-Solo conocemos a uno de los líderes, el resto de los que hemos conocido son bladers que trabajan para ellos- les dice Cassy, como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Cassy

-El líder que conocemos se llama Ziggurat- dijo Mel, y todos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder y alguno casi se desmaya al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡Ziggurat!- gritaron finalmente casi todos los bladers.

-¿Lo conocen?- preguntan las seis chicas.

-Ya nos hemos enfrentado a él antes- les contesta Zeo, quien pasa a fruncir el seño.

Mel suspira y mira a Zeo- Trabajaste para él ¿no es así?- le pregunta con algo de tristeza.

-Creí que era lo mejor, pero al final solo cause un mal, y me arrepiento de ello- dijo Zeo, con tristeza en su voz.

-Ya veo- dijo Mel, mirando el suelo.

-¿No conocen a nadie más?- les pregunta Toby, con más que seriedad.

Cinco chicas negaron con la cabeza y una solamente permaneció callada.

-Vale ¿sabes algo?- le pregunta Kenta.

Vale mira al pequeño y niega con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos se notaba que algo ocultaba, solo un chico lo noto, pero no lo comento.

-¿Qué quera Ziggurat con ellas?- se preguntaba Tsubasa en la mente, pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que llamo la atención de cierta chica.

-¿En que estará pensando?- se pregunto a si misma Rox.

-Bueno dejemos esto de lado por hoy, los acompañaremos hasta la entrada, y mañana los veremos ahí a las ocho de la mañana- dijo Cassy.

Las chicas acompañaron a los bladers hasta la entrada y luego desaparecieron.

-Lo que nos espera mañana- dijo Masamune con fatiga.

-Tú los has dicho Masamune, mañana no la tendremos nada fácil- exclamo Toby, y luego suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hyoma: ¿De donde salio Ziggurat?**

**Dark: ¿De donde saliste Hyoma? o.o**

**Yo: es el reemplazo de Ryuga mientras esta de vacaciones**

**Tsubasa: ._. oh no**

**Yo: bueno ya sabes ¿reviews?**

**Kyoya: sigo sin creerme que conseguiste tres reviews con el principio**

**Yo: .-. yo me quede asombrada de que esta locura tuvo tres reviews, bueno le sigo, dudas, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

Los bladers se habían reunido en la entrada, como lo habían acordado el día anterior, algunos aun estaban como dormidos, y otros estaban dispuestos a comenzar y acabar lo más rápido posible.

-Yu, despierta, no puedes dejarme solo con Avni- dijo Toby, algo paranoico.

-Kenta, ni se te ocurra dormirte, no pienso soportar a Vale solo- dijo Kyoya, con mucho enfado y un seño fruncido.

-Ginga, por lo que más quieras despierta- grita Zeo, quien estaba zamarreando a Ginga, sin lograr despertarlo.

Tsubasa suspira y mira a Ryuga- ¿Cómo crees que sea trabajar con ella?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con seriedad.

Ryuga le mira, pero no le contesta.

-Tsubasa, ¿no quieres cambiar de compañero?- le pregunta Reiji, quien señala a un Masamune dormido.

-Creo que me quedare con el que tengo- le contesta Tsubasa, y detrás de él se encontraban Hyoma y Benkei, quienes estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Hola- saludaron Avni, Vale y Nat, quienes habían llegado con una sonrisa, y detrás de ellas venían Cassy y Mel.

-¿Dónde esta la otra?- pregunta Ryuga, al notar que faltaba Rox.

-Se esta asegurando de que nadie pueda encontrar nuestro escondite mientras no estamos- le contesta Nat, y ve a sus dos compañeros profundamente dormidos.

-Veo que tienen sueño- dijo Mel, mirando a uno de sus compañeros dormido y abrazándose a si mismo.

-Toby- dijo Avni, quien abraza al mencionado por la espalda.

-Yu por amor a Dios despierta- dijo Toby, con la voz más elevada.

Yu lentamente abre sus ojos jade, y mira, aun adormilado, a Avni.

-Que amor- exclamo Avni, y suelta a Toby, para poder abrazar a un Yu confundido.

Zeo mira extrañado a la chica, y luego la dirige a las otras cuatro- ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta con algo de miedo.

Las cuatro chicas suspiran y miran a su amiga- Secreto- dijeron al unísono.

-Sera mejor que despierten a los chicos y vayan yendo- sugirió Tsubasa, a lo que las chicas obedecen.

Vale ayuda a despertar a Kenta, lo que no fue tan difícil, Cassy le dio una patada a Masamune para que despierte, lo cual funciono, Mel comenzó a zarandear a Ginga junto con Zeo, y finalmente se despierta, pero algo mareado, Nat solo movió a Hyoma y a Benkei y se despertaron fácilmente, y luego las cuatro chicas lograron que Avni deje de abrazar a Yu.

-Sera mejor separarnos, para poder comenzar- dijo Kyoya, y en eso las chicas cruzan miradas.

-Primero tomen esto- dijeron las chicas entregándoles unos brazaletes algo extraños.

Los bladers, aun extrañados, se los colocan en las muñecas.

-No los miren así- dijo Cassy, algo enfadada.

-Son comunicadores, pero solo te puedes contactar con aquel que tenga el mismo brazalete- comenta Vale.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- pregunta Masamune, al notar que su brazalete, de color negro, tenía un dibujo de color verde agua.

-Es un panda- le contesta Cassy, al ver a lo que se refería Masamune.

-Si esto es un panda, yo soy una reina- dijo Masamune, con sarcasmo.

Cassy frunce el seño y comienza a ignorar a Masamune, mientras a los demás les sale una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-De acuerdo, eso significa que yo tengo un panda- dijo Reiji, y miro su brazalete.

-Un lobo de color fucsia- dijo Kenta, casi como susurro.

-Que tierno, un koala azul- dice Yu, con su típico tono de dulzura e inocencia.

-Yo tengo un lobo, pero es morado- comento Ginga, con extrañes.

-Una libélula de color rojo- dijo Hyoma, viendo su brazalete.

-¿Un jaguar naranja? Tengo que lograr ver su bey- pensó Tsubasa, con seriedad.

-Si no les molesta, será mejor comenzar- dijo Nat, quien tomo a Benkei y a Hyoma y se los llevo a rastras.

Cassy arrastra a Masamune y Reiji los sigue, Vale comienza a caminar, mientras Kenta y Kyoya la siguen, Avni toma la mano de Yu y la de Toby y comienza a correr, logrando de los dos mencionados corran para no caer y ser arrastrados.

Mientras que Tsubasa y Ryuga, se quedan esperando a que Rox aparezca.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer una cazadora aun no aparece- dijo una voz masculina, que estaba oculta.

-Es algo decepcionante no poder enfrentarme a esa chiquilla, pero estos bladers valen la pena- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunta Tsubasa, y rápidamente un chico y una chica aparecen frente a ellos.

-Yo soy Haibaku- le contesta el chico.

_**(Haibaku: cabello de color café, ojos verdes, casi como el jade, piel casi clara. Usa una camiseta de color gris, pantalones negros y ajustados, unas botas cortas negras, y un rosario de plata.)**_

-Y yo soy Kali- le contesta la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**(Kali: cabello de color negro, de un largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros, piel blanca, casi pálida. Usa una camiseta de un tono casi morado, jeans negros y rotos al final, botas cortas de cuero negras.)**_

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunta Ryuga, con mucho enfado.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- pregunta Haibaku, sacando su bey y su lanzador, mientras Kali le imita.

-Si así están las cosas- dijo Tsubasa, quien al igual que Ryuga saca su bey y su lanzador.

-Tres- dijeron Kali y Haibaku.

-Dos- dijeron Ryuga y Tsubasa.

-Uno, ¡Let it rip!- dijeron los cuatro, y una quita persona que estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Y ese bey?- pregunta Tsubasa, al notar un quinto bey en combate.

-Es mio- dijo una chica que saltaba desde la rama del árbol, y se colocaba al lado de Ryuga.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras- le replica Ryuga, quien estaba concentrado en el quinto bey.

-Perdón por ir a revisar de que nada suceda en nuestra ausencia- dijo la chica, en un tono de sarcasmo.

-Presten atención en la batalla- dijeron Haibaku y Kali.

-Eagle contrataque- dijo Tsubasa, rápidamente, pero no logro hacerle ni un solo rasguño a los bey de sus oponentes.

-Mi turno, Bat maniobra especial extracción de la destrucción- dijo Kali, logrando que Eagle dejara de girar.

-No puede ser- dijo Tsubasa, al notar como su bey había sido derrotado fácilmente.

-Jugada oscura Fuerte alza de Suprema del Emperador Dragón- dijo Ryuga, pero Bat lo esquiva con facilidad, mientras que al bey de Haibaku le da un ataque directo, pero parece no haber recibido ningún daño.

-¿Qué clases de beys son esos?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien se queda helado al ver como L-Drago no logro hacerles daño.

-Para ser los mejores bladers, esta batalla es decepcionante- dijo Haibaku, con una sonrisa burlona- bien acabare esto rápidamente, Cat maniobra especial arañazo tornado- dijo, y luego su bey, comenzó a hacer un tornado en el cual L-Drago fue absorbido y luego disparado contra un árbol, donde quedo incrustado.

-L-Drago fue… derrotado- dijo Ryuga al ver como su bey no solo había quedado inmóvil, sino que también había quedado muy dañado.

-Solo falta la cazadora- dijo Kali, mirando fijo a la chica.

-Rox- susurro Tsubasa, quien miro como ella no había perdido la calma, estaba concentrada en la batalla.

-Bien, esto debió haber terminado hace tiempo, Jaguar maniobra especial estallido solar- dijo Rox, mientras una luz segaba a todos, y cuando finalmente lograron ver algo, tanto Cat como Bat habían dejado de girar.

-Esto no quedara así- dijo Kali, con enfado, mientras tomaba a Bat y se iba.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver querida Rox- dijo Haibaku, mientras tomaba a Cat y se iba detrás de Kali.

Tsubasa y Ryuga no le podían creer a sus ojos, ellos habían sido derrotados con facilidad, mientras que Rox no tubo dificultad en esa batalla.

-Sera mejor que nos expliques- dijo Tsubasa, mientras la mirada de Rox, no era la misma de la primera vez, ya no los veía con frialdad.

-Esta bien, ellos trabajan para Ziggurat, y como pudieron notar son más fuertes que cualquier otra blader que hayan enfrentado antes- les explico Rox, pero los chicos aun tenían más dudas que debían ser contestadas.

-¿Desde hace cuanto combaten contra ellos?- le pregunta Ryuga, no solo con seriedad, sino también con intriga.

-Desde hace un año aproximadamente- le contesta Rox, pero Tsubasa y Ryuga comenzaron a pensar.

-¿Qué saben de ellos?- le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras que Rox sentía que la interrogaba la policía.

-Kali es una bladers que sigue sus emociones, si la haces enojar peleara con todo lo que tiene, su bey es Dark Bat, es un tipo defensa, ataque y resistencia; en cambio Haibaku es un bladers que piensa sus estrategias, considera la situación y las probabilidades, su bey es Mad Cat posee defensa, ataque, resistencia y equilibrio- les contesta Rox, dejando a Tsubasa asombrado y a Ryuga pensativo.

-¿Y tu bey?- le pregunta Ryuga, mientras unos ojos dorados se posan sobre unos ojos chocolates, y unos chocolates se posan sobre unos ojos dorados.

-Mi bey es Light Jaguar, posee ataque, defensa, equilibrio, resistencia y doble rotación- le contesta la cazadora, mientras saca un bey color naranja con amarillos.

Tsubasa por poco y se desmaya al oír doble rotación, en cambio Ryuga solo fija su mirada en el bey.

-Nunca había visto a un bey de doble rotación- dijo Tsubasa, finalmente saliendo de ese pequeño estado de shock.

-Sera porque mi bey no es como los demás- dijo Rox, pero no había notado que el poseedor de L-Drago no le había quitado la vista de encima a su bey.

Ryuga se había quedado pensativo, mientras miraba a Jaguar, hasta que recuerda algo que le hace asombrar.

-No puede ser- exclama Ryuga, quien pasa a acercarse a Rox y tomarla del brazo.

-Ryuga suéltala ahora- le ordena Tsubasa, pero Ryuga no le hace caso.

Rox logra patear a Ryuga y luego zafarse del agarre- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta enojada.

-Es el bey sagrado, por eso sabias de la aldea de Koma- dijo Ryuga, muy seriamente.

-Me sorprende que sepas de su existencia- dijo Rox, algo asombrada, mientras Tsubasa no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese bey es el más poderoso de todos, es el único que lograría detener a L-Drago con un solo golpe, lo estuve buscando desde hace un tiempo, Doji también lo busco, pero jamás fue encontrado- dijo Ryuga, dejando a Tsubasa más confundido y a Rox impresionada.

-Jamás fue encontrado porque lo encontré hace ya unos diez años- dijo Rox, dejando a Ryuga con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero para eso tendrías que haber crecido en…-comenzó a decir Ryuga, pero la cazadora asiente antes de que el termine la oración.

-Podrían explicarme, yo no les entiendo nada- dijo Tsubasa, a punto de elevar más el tono de voz.

Rox suspira y le mira- Light Jaguar es un bey sagrado, que forma parte de una leyenda en la aldea de Koma- dijo lo más tranquila y serena posible.

-Pero solamente lo puede tener con ella desde hace diez años, si creció en la aldea de Koma- dijo Ryuga, dejando a Tsubasa sorprendido.

-Espera ¿eres de la aldea de Koma? ¿Por qué ni Ginga, ni Hyoma, ni Ryo te conocieron?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con demasiadas dudas tras oír todo.

-Eso no lo se, yo los conozco de vista, pero jamás había hablado con ellos- le contesta Rox, con demasiada sencillez.

-¿Y las demás cazadoras también son de la aldea de Koma?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien aun mantenía un asombro en su rostro.

-No, y no saben que yo soy de ahí- le contesta Rox, y luego le sigue un suspiro.

-¿Cómo encontraste el bey?- le pregunta Ryuga, recordando que ella no lo había mencionado.

-En realidad, lo encontré por accidente, veras yo no lo buscaba, pero al parecer el me buscaba a mi- le contesta Rox, y Ryuga solo suspira y Tsubasa comienza a pensar.

-Sera mejor partir para los Estados Unidos- dice Tsubasa, mientras comienza a caminar junto con Ryuga y Rox.

-Esta chica aun esta ocultando el verdadero poder de su bey, pero hare que me lo muestre- pensaba Ryuga, mientras su vista se fijaba en la cazadora, lo cual Tsubasa lo nota y frunce el seño.

-¿Por qué me enojo al ver que Ryuga la mira? ¿Qué me pasa?- pensaba Tsubasa, aun frunciendo el seño.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hyoma: ¬¬ la aldea de Koma...  
**

**Yo: no me repliques eso**

**Hyoma: ya que... ¿Y seguirá así de loco o se viene peor?**

**Yo: peor n.n**

**Hyoma: lo que nos espera**

**Yo: bueno ya saben ¿Reviews?, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Hyoma: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

Mientras quince personas comenzaron su viaje hacia otra parte del mundo, Vale, Kenta y Kyoya habían comenzado su búsqueda rápidamente, ya que no estaban lejos de donde se encontraba la gema de Japón.

Ellos tres iban caminando por una montaña, llena de una flora y fauna que no estaba muy bien cuidada.

-¿Cómo sabes donde esta la gema?- pregunta Kenta, recordando que ninguna de las cazadoras lo había mencionado.

-Veras, cuando las gemas salieron disparadas, Avni rápidamente toma una fotografía, bueno de hecho varias, y gracias a todas esas fotografías junto con Mel y Cassy logramos rastrear cada gema- le contesta Vale, dejando al pequeño asombrado, ya que él no se esperaba que las chicas estuvieran tan preparadas.

-¿Y como demonios la vamos a encontrar?- le pregunta Kyoya, bástate enfadado.

-Buscándola, esta en esta montaña, solo hay que recorrerla- le contesta Vale, logrando que Kyoya se enfadara aun más.

-Ósea que no sabes el lugar exacto donde esta, pudiste decir eso desde el principio- comenta Kyoya, pero esta vez Vale es quien se enoja.

-Sabes, no veo que tú hagas mucho por encontrarla- dijo Vale, con la voz más elevada.

Kenta ya estaba al borde de salir corriendo de ahí, ya que sabía bien que Kyoya podía seguir discutiendo mucho más tiempo, y al parecer que Vale tenía un carácter bastante rudo cuando la exasperan.

-Sera porque no me interesaba esta búsqueda en un principio- dice Kyoya, ahora mucho más enojado.

-Sabes que puedo hacer esto sin ustedes- grita Vale y se va a buscar la gema por cuenta propia.

-Perfecto, por mi esta bien- grito Kyoya, quien se va por un camino opuesto al de Vale.

-¿Por qué e tocaron estos compañeros? Y yo pensé que Tsubasa la tendría más difícil- pensó Kenta, quien comenzó a seguir a Kyoya, antes de perderle de vista.

-¿Quién se cree ella para tratarme así? Si yo quisiera la vencería en menos de un minuto, ella no es rival para mi- refunfuñaba Kyoya, mientras era seguido por Kenta.

-Kyoya, por favor espera, no podemos hacer esto sin ella- le dijo Kenta, pero no logro que Kyoya reflexionara, solo logro que se enojara con él.

-Mira, si quieres ir con ella, por mi esta bien, puedo hacer esto solo- fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir a Kyoya, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kenta.

-Ahora me quede solo- dijo Kenta, casi como un susurro.

-No estas solo- dijo una chica que salió desde detrás de un árbol.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Kenta, quien se encontraba algo asustado, pero no lo demostraba.

-Soy Kali, y este es Dark Bat- dijo Kali, mientras enseñaba a un bey de color violeta con negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Kenta, sin bajar la guardia.

-Vine por ti y tu bey- le contesta Kali, mientras saca su lanzador y apunta hacia Kenta.

Kenta comprende rápidamente, y saca a Sagitario y su lanzador.

-Tres- dijo Kali.

-Dos- dijo Kenta.

-Uno ¡Let it rip!- dijo ambos, al mismo tiempo en que lanzaron sus beys.

-No cometeré el mismo error, acabare con esto de un solo golpe, maniobra especial extracción de la destrucción- dijo Kali, mientras su bey comenzaba a atacar fuertemente a Sagitario, pero sin que Kenta se diera cuenta, Bat le estaba arrebatando todo el poder a su bey.

-Resiste Sagitario- grito Kenta, pero el ataque de Bat era demasiado fuerte y logro una explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Kenta estaba desmayado y Sagitario destruido.

-Me servirás por ahora- dijo Kali, y toma a Kenta en sus brazos y se lo lleva.

Kyoya rápidamente llega a donde se había provocado aquella explosión, pero no fue el único, Vale también la había escuchado y había ido a revisa.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunta Vale, al ver el lugar completamente destruido y a Kyoya mirando el desastre.

-No lo sé- dijo Kyoya, quien logra divisar algo en el suelo- Ese es Sagitario- exclama, y tanto él como Vale se acercan al bey, y lo toman.

-Espera, ¿Dónde esta Kenta?- pregunta Vale, mientras busca al pequeño con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra.

Kyoya hace exactamente lo mismo que Vale, y en una mirada logra divisar una cueva, pero con una entrada de piedra tallada. Vale nota como Kyoya estaba mirando un punto fijo, y ella mira hacia el mismo lugar, y se queda impresionada con lo que ve.

-De seguro esta ahí adentro- dijo Kyoya, y comienza a dirigirse a esa cueva.

-¿Kenta?- pregunta Vale, confundida por lo que dijo Kyoya.

-No, la gema- dijo Kyoya, y rápidamente llega a la entrada de esa cueva, seguido por Vale.

-¿Cómo que la gema?- le pregunta Vale, pero no recibe una respuesta- que fría es la indiferencia- dijo como burla, mientras fingía tener frio.

Vale comienza a seguir a Kyoya, hasta estar uno al lado del otro, pero no se dirigían la palabra.

Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que encontraron una parte donde se dividía en diez túneles.

-¿Y ahora por donde?- pregunta Kyoya, pero Vale logro ver que en una parte había una placa dorada.

-Y cuando creí que la cueva era extraña, aparece algo aun más extraño- dijo Vale, mientras intentaba limpiar un poco la placa para poder leer lo que tenia escrito- "Si al tesoro quieres llegar, por el túnel de la perfección deberás pasar"- leyó, quedándose pensativa y Kyoya confundido.

-¿Tesoro? ¿Numero de la perfección? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con la gema?- pregunta Kyoya, con enojo en su ser.

-Creo que esta cueva oculta un tesoro, con respecto al numero de la perfección, creo que se refiere al siete, o en este caso al túnel numero siete, y con respecto a la gema, tu me dijiste que debía estar aquí, yo solo te seguí- dijo Vale, logrando un seño fruncido de parte de un chico de ojos zafiros.

-Entonces me largo de aquí- dijo Kyoya, pero al darse la vuelta ve que la salida estaba sellada- maldición- grito, logrando que Vale se de vuelta y observe que estaban atrapados.

-Lo que le faltaba a mi día, quedarme encerrada con un orgulloso- exclamo Vale, llevándose una mirada de odio de parte de Kyoya.

-Mejor será buscar una salida de aquí- sugirió Kyoya, ya que sabia que si seguían peleando no llegarían a ningún sitio, no encontrarían la gema, ni a Kenta.

-Sin que nos matemos, esto será difícil- dijo Vale, mientras entraba por el séptimo túnel junto con Kyoya.

Rápidamente llegan a un lugar donde había siete túneles, y otra placa.

-¿Esa que dice?- pregunta Kyoya, al ver como Vale limpiaba la placa.

-Dice "¿Qué numero es compatible con el seis, que significa alianza mágica para la vida social y divertimento, pero a la vez compatible con el ocho, que significa alianzas para hacer triunfar intereses y proyectos?"- leyó Vale, pero esta vez ella no sabia a que se refería.

Kyoya se había quedado pensativo, él sabia que eso lo había escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar a que numero se refería, o en donde lo había escuchado.

-Ni la suerte nos ayuda- dijo Vale, a lo que Kyoya abre los ojos a más no poder.

-Es el tres- dijo Kyoya, antes de entrar por el tercer túnel, siendo seguido por Vale.

Pero al llegar encuentran tres túneles, y una placa, la cual es limpiada por Vale.

-¿Cuántas hay?- pregunta Kyoya, ya bastante enojado.

-Creo que es la ultima, bien escucha "Aries, es considerado como el…"- dijo Vale, quedando, junto con Kyoya, completamente confundidos.

-¿Qué demonios es Aries?- dijo Kyoya, a la vez que le daba una patada a la pared.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor intentar adivinarlo- sugirió Vale, pero el lugar comenzó a temblar.

El temblor fue tan fuerte que Vale cayo sobre Kyoya, dejándolos en una postura muy comprometedora, y sus rostros a corta distancia, pero no lo notaron ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Oye no eres una pluma- dijo Kyoya, pero al abrir los ojos se sonroja, ya que nota la distancia que tenia con el rostro de la cazadora.

-Claro que lo soy- dijo Vale, y al abrir sus ojos, chocan con unos ojos zafiros, pero se levanta rápidamente con un sonrojo que superaba el tono carmesí.

-Esto no sale de la cueva- dijo Kyoya, regresando a su tono serio y su tono de piel normal.

-Dalo por seguro- dijo Vale, aun con un leve sonrojo.

-Bien, ¿por cual vamos?- pregunta Kyoya, con su mirada fija en los túneles.

Vale comienza a pensar, y recuerda algo que le forma una sonrisa.

-Por el primero- dijo Vale, a la vez que se adentraba en el primer túnel, mientras era seguida por Kyoya.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura que era por aquí?- pregunta Kyoya, aun corriendo detrás de la cazadora.

-Un pequeño recuerdo, ahora solo resta rezar de que no haya más túneles- dijo Vale, quien comienza a ver una luz al final del túnel.

Ambos llegan a la luz, y ven un enorme cuarto lleno de piezas de beys, Vale miro por cada rincón a ver si encontraba la gema, o en su defecto, la salida, Kyoya por su parte solo miraba las piezas se los beys.

-Esto es inútil, perdimos nuestro tiempo aquí- dijo Kyoya, y luego solo frunce el seño.

-Gracias genio, por tu culpa entre en este lugar- se quejo Vale, llevándose una mirada de rabia de parte de unos ojos zafiros.

En ese momento ambos caen en una trampa, la cual era como un tobogán, la cual los llevo fuera de la cueva, donde se encontraba Kenta inconsciente.

-Kenta- exclamo Vale, quien rápidamente fue con el pequeño.

Kenta comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y ve a una chica que lo abraza.

-Vale, suéltame, estoy bien- dijo Kenta, y la cazadora lo suelta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunta Vale, al notar que Kenta tenía una cortada en el brazo.

-Una chica combatió conmigo, pero me venció con su maniobra especial- le contesta Kenta, logrando que Vale abra bien los ojos.

-Sabes quien es, ¿no?- le pregunta Kyoya, al notar la cara de a cazadora.

-No estoy del todo segura si es ella- le contesta Vale, y una figura femenina aparece frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede cazadora?- le pregunta la chica.

-Kali- es lo único que sale de los labios de Vale.

-La misma- dijo Kali, y saco su bey y su lanzador.

Vale y Kyoya también sacan sus beys y sus lanzadores, Kenta por su parte, baja la cabeza y recuerda lo que le ocurrió, y teme que a ellos les ocurra lo mismo.

-Tres- dijo Kali.

-Dos- dijeron Kyoya y Vale.

-Uno ¡Let it rip!- dijeron a la vez que lanzan sus beys.

-Maniobra especial colmillo destructor del rey leone- dijo Kyoya, pero por alguna razón, su maniobra especial no surtía efecto- ¿Qué paso?- se pregunta a si mismo.

Un brillo de color verde aparece en medio de la batalla, y cuando ese brillo desaparece logran ver la gema de color verde.

-La gema- dijo Kali, quien intenta acercarse, pero un bey se lo impide.

-No la conseguirás tan fácil- dijo Vale, mientras se veía como Kenta se acercaba rápidamente a la gema.

-Maniobra especial colmillos de la perdición- dijo Kali, pero cuando su bey iba a atacar a Wolf, un Leone interviene, salvando así el bey de Vale.

-Kyoya- susurro Vale, con mucho asombro por el acto de Kyoya.

-Rápido, usa tu maniobra especial- dijo Kyoya, mientras su Leone sufría muchos daños.

Vale asiente- Maniobra especial acechador de sombras- dijo Vale y Wolf comienza a desaparecer y aparecer con mucha frecuencia, pero no lograban verlo por más de medio segundo, y cuando finalmente lo vieron salir de las sombras, ataco tan fuerte a Bat que lo mando a volar.

-Demonios, esto no es el final, voy a volver cazadora- dijo Kali, y salió rápidamente en dirección por donde salió su bey.

Kenta tenia la gema en sus manos, y cuando Kyoya y Vale se acercan a el la gema se convierte en tres pequeñas gemas, las cuales comienzan a brillar y se fusionan con los bey, logrando que Sagitario y Leone parezcan nuevos y que tres personas se sorprendan.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunta Kenta, quien aun mantenía la cara de confundido.

-Creo que la gema se unió a nuestros beys- dijo Vale, y mira a Kyoya- gracias- dijo con dulzura.

-No fue para salvarte, solo lo hice para poder obtener esa gema y ya no tener que aguantarte más- dijo Kyoya, y Vale frunce el seño.

Kenta los mira y les sale una gotita estilo anime.

-Aunque peleen, para mi tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para llegar hasta aquí- pensó Kenta, y luego sonríe.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dark: o-o Kyoya fue bueno...**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ ya quisieran**

**Yo: no peleen... bueno ya saben ¿reviews?, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic...Mata-nee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

Dos chicos y una chica estaban llegando a Italia, pero ciertos inconvenientes los obligaron a parar.

-Yu, por favor, no puedes estar tan cansado- dijo Toby, quien estaba respirando agitado.

-¿Te escuchas la respiración? Tú estas más cansado que yo, un pequeño descanso no nos matara- dijo Yu, y en eso Toby voltea a ver a Avni, quien estaba mirando lo que se encontraba en frente de ellos, y no tenía indicios de estar cansada.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella no este cansada?- pregunta Toby, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo junto con Yu.

-Quien sabe- le contesta Yu, y miraba como Toby no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Avni.

A Yu se le comenzó a formar una sonrisa en el rostro, se paro y fue con Avni, dejando a Toby, sorprendido e intrigado.

-¿Qué estas planeando Yu?- prensaba Toby, y ve como él llegaba al lado de Avni.

-Avni ¿Cómo es que no estas cansada?- le pregunta Yu, con una sonrisa tan tierna que logra que Avni le responda con una sonrisa.

-Veras, nosotras estamos diariamente en entrenamiento, súmale las peleas constantes, y las mini-guerras entre nosotras, si sobrevivimos a eso, el resto es bastante fácil para nosotras- le contesta Avni, pero su sonrisa desaparece al recodar a sus amigas.

-Se nota que las extrañas- dijo Toby, quien se acercó a ellos dos.

-Son como mis hermanas, casi nunca estamos separadas- dijo Avni, casi entre lagrimas, pero comienza a llorar tranquila, cuando Toby la abraza y hace que ella llore en su hombro.

-Calma, están bien, y no creo que ellas te quieran ver llorar- dijo Toby, para consolar a Avni, y que así deje de llorar.

-Tienes razón- dijo Avni, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba a Toby a los ojos, lo cual genera que ambos comiencen a sonrojarse.

-Avni a todo esto ¿ustedes tienen novios?- le pregunta Yu, con una sonrisa, y la cazadora se sonroja más que antes.

-Mira, Cassy no tiene novio y no esta enamorada de nadie, pero Mel, Nat y Vale si están enamoradas, pero solteras- le contesta Avni, y ambos bladers cruzan miradas- ¿Por qué el cruce de miradas?- le pregunta, y ambos le sonríe y se le acercan cada vez más.

-Te omitiste a Rox y a ti- le dice Yu, quien seguía acercándose a Avni junto con Toby, y ella se seguía alejando.

-Rox no es de enamorarse, y si lo hace el chico debe tener algo que a ella le guste, conmigo es muy simple, no les diré- dijo Avni, logrando que entre los dos bladers se abalanzaran sobre ella para que les diga.

Avni logra esquivarlos, y comienza a correr, mientras era perseguida. Siguieron corriendo hasta que se encontraron con una pequeña dificultad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Yu, al notar que estaban cerca de la entrada de una mansión.

-No tengo idea, se suponía que debíamos estar llegando por donde estaría la gema- le contesta Avni, y en ello aparece un chico rubio, montado a caballo.

Yu y Toby miran al chico, y se quedan sorprendidos, ya que ahora sabían donde estaban, a diferencia de Avni, quien estaba perdida en la mirada del rubio.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- les pregunta el chico rubio, mientras bajaba del caballo.

-Nos perdimos- le contesta Yu, y comienza a reír muy nervioso.

Avni seguía perdida en su mundo, y Toby noto eso, y fue ahí donde se podía notar enojo en el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me enoja que este mirando así a Julian? Bueno es rico, talentoso y las chicas dicen que atractivo, pero aun así no debería mirarlo, parece enamorada- pensaba Toby, quien comienza a fruncir el seño.

-¿Qué hacían en Italia? Y ¿Quién es la linda chica?- pregunta Julian, mientras toma la mano de Avni y se la besa, como todo un caballero.

Toby al ver esto comienza a hacer ruidos con sus dientes, Avni por su parte estaba levemente sonrojada por el acto del rubio.

-Julian, ella es Avni, una nueva amiga, y estamos en Italia para buscar algo- le contesta Yu, al notar como Avni estaba muda, y Toby tenia una pequeña intención de matar a Julian.

-Si ustedes desean, el equipo Escalibur estará dispuesto a ayudarles- dijo Julian, y Yu sonríe feliz, Avni sonríe como una tonta enamorada, y Toby quería matar a Julian.

-Seria un honor que uno de los mejores equipos del campeonato mundial nos ayuden, muchísimas gracias- dijo Avni, quien le dedica una sonrisa a Julian.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes una hermosa voz?- le pregunta Julian, en forma de acortejar a la cazadora, lo cual le funciona ya que ella le sonríe con un sonrojo muy notorio.

-Matare a Konzern mientras duerme- pensaba Toby, mientras miraba con odio a Julian.

Yu estaba muy atento a las reacciones de sus acompañantes, y solo lograr sonreír y pensar en algo para que esto se volviera más interesante.

-Mejor entren a mi mansión, hare unos pequeños asuntos, mientras ustedes le comentan al equipo Escalibur sobre lo que buscan, y cuando acabe iremos- dijo Julian, mientras entraba a su mansión, o al menos a los jardines que conducen a su mansión, siendo seguidos por una embobada, un travieso y un posible asesino.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso- dijo Avni, quien comenzaba a mirar unas rosas blancas.

-No se comparan con tu belleza- dijo un chico, mientras ponía frente a Avni una rosa blanca.

La cazadora comienza a sentirse acalorada, mientras sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas.

-Avni, él es Wales, uno de los miembros de Escalibur- le dice Yu, pero ella estaba perdida en los ojos de Wales.

-Bien ahora tengo problema doble- pensaba Toby, mientras una expresión de odio se formaba en su rostro.

-Toby, ¿ella es tu novia?- le pregunta casi en susurro, una chica de cabellos celestes, quien se encontraba parada detrás de él.

-Hola Sophie, no, no es mi novia- le contesta Toby, quien no le aparta la mirada de encima a Avni.

-Pues díselo a tu cara de celoso- le dijo Sophie, lo que hace que Toby se sonroje, lo cual Avni ve, y no le agrada nada.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Avni, mientras fijaba su vista en Sophie.

-Ella es Sophie, es otro de los miembros de Escalibur- le contesta Yu, quien miraba el sonrojo de Toby, y luego el enojo de Avni.

-Yo me retiro, ustedes conversen el tiempo que quieras, y si gustan pueden pasan dentro a recorrer el lugar- dijo Julian, antes de entrar en su mansión.

-Avni ¿Cómo es que sabes de los equipos del campeonato mundial pero no sabes los integrantes?- le pregunta Yu, y Avni comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

-Pues, Yu, veras… es que no conozco a los integrantes ya que solo conozco los nombres de los equipos, el único que me moleste en revisar fue el de Japón- dijo Avni, con nervios en su voz, pero le respondió a Yu tan rápido que este ni lo noto.

-Esta bien y ¿Qué piensas de Toby?- le pregunta Yu, ahora logrando un sonrojo de parte de la cazadora.

-Que es buen chico- le contesta Avni, pero Yu solo lograr mirarla seriamente, lo cual hace que ella salga corriendo lejos de él y vaya al jardín.

-Hey, Yu ¿Qué le paso a Avni?- le pregunta Toby, quien estaba con Sophie y Wales.

-Si te reocupa tu novia ve a verla- le dice Yu, quien comienza a caminar en dirección a la mansión de Julian.

-No es mi novia- grita Toby, mientras se escuchaban las risas de Wales y Sophie.

-Si, pero bien que te gustaría- le dijo Wales, con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya no molestes Wales- dijo Toby, con la cara más roja que los cabellos de Ginga.

Sophie los mira, suspira, y se dirige por donde se había ido Avni.

Mientras tanto, Yu se encontraba recorriendo los inmensos pasillos de la mansión de Julian, hasta que en uno de sus momentos curiosos se topa con una puerta reforzada.

-Julian esta ocultando algo- susurra Yu, y detrás de él aparece Julian.

Yu se da la vuelta, y al ver a Julian grita del susto.

-Lo lamento Yu, no te quería asustar- dijo Julian, quien veía como Yu se ponía ambas manos en el corazón.

-¡Casi me infartas!- le grita Yu, con enojo en su voz.

-No fue intencional, escúchame hoy tendré una fiesta, por unos asuntos de familia, y me gustaría que Toby, Avni, y tú se quedaran a ella- le dice Julian, y Yu le sonríe.

-Mira estamos en una misión, pero si me ayudas con algo, nos quedamos- le dijo Yu, muy felizmente, y Julian le mira extrañado.

-¿Ayudarte con que?- preguntaba Julian, confundido, mientras que en el rostro de Yu se formaba una sonrisa.

Mientras que Yu y Julian planeaban algo, Toby y Wales habían ido a buscar a Avni y Sophie.

-¿Dónde se metieron esas dos?- preguntaba Toby, mientras buscaba a la cazadora con la mirada.

-Son mujeres, pueden haber agarrado la billetera de Julian y se fueron de compras- dijo Wales, y luego recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de dos chicas.

-Repite eso Wales- dijo Sophie, con enojada por el comentario de castaño.

-Claro, si eres hombre lo repetirás- dijo Avni, en forma de amenaza, mientras que Toby reía del sufrimiento de Wales.

-No te rías, y ayúdame- dijo Wales, mientras veía como Toby se acercaba y tomaba a Avni por los hombros, y la lleva a otra parte.

Toby y Avni comenzaron a caminar, y en eso se encuentran con Yu, quien venia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Escúchenme, Julian dijo que nos invita a su fiesta de hoy en la noche, y le dije que nos quedaríamos- les comenta Yu, y Avni se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Yu, no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que encontrar la gema- le dice Toby, con un poco de enojo.

-Pero ya le dije que si, así que nos quedamos, Avni dijo que vayas con Sophie por un vestido, mientras que Toby y yo vamos con Wales a probarnos trajes- dijo Yu, y ambos suspiran rendidos, mientras que le pequeño sonríe.

Las horas pasaron y ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, Toby y Yu estaban esperando a que Avni saliera para así ir al salón, donde se realizaría la fiesta.

-Avni, sal de una buena vez- grita Yu, a punto de perder algo más que la paciencia.

-Una chica siempre debe verse hermosa para estas fiestas, y para verse hermosa hay que tener paciencia en todo lo que hace, ya que lleva tiempo- le dice Avni, logrando enfurecer a Yu.

-Toby espérala solo, yo me adelanto- dijo Yu, muy enfadado por la tardanza de Avni., y deja a Toby solo.

-Avni, apúrate, Yu ya se fue, y estaba enojado- dijo Toby, y la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Avni.

Avni traía puesto un vestido strapless, ajustado, de color morado, de un largo hasta por arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón negros, un brazalete negro, y su cabello suelto.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunta Avni, con un leve sonrojo, mientras que Toby, intentaba no babear.

-Te ves muy… hermosa- le contesta Toby, lo que logra que la cazadora se sonroje aun más.

-Tu también te vez bien- dijo Avni, mientras le dedica una tierna sonrisa a Toby.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón, cuando llegan ven a todos bailando en pareja. Toby le hace una reverencia a Avni, ella le responde, y ambos se unen al baile.

-Bailas muy bien- dice Avni, mientras es guiada por Toby.

-Tú también- dijo Toby, mientras hacia girar a Avni, y luego la tomaba de la cintura.

Ambos siguieron bailando, sin darse cuenta que un reflector se había posado sobre ellos dos, y todos habían dejado de bailar, solo para ver como bailaban ellos dos.

Siguieron así hasta que la música paro y se veía a Julian, junto con sus padres, en unas inmensas escaleras.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ryuga: esto ya esta extraño**

**Kyoya: les fue mejor que a mi**

**Yo: lo que pasa es que es doble capitulo n.n**

**Tsubasa: pobres Yu y Toby**

**Reiji: creo que es pobre Toby**

**Dark: mejor rezan para que esto no termine mal**

**Yo: ¬¬ ya vere la manera de que tu sufras con ellos**

**Dark: .-.**

**Yo: bueno ya saben, ¿reviews?, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

Toby y Avni dejaron de bailar, y notaron que al lado de los Konzern había algo cubierto por un manto rojo carmesí, pero no fueron los únicos que lo notaron, Yu estaba muy concentrado en lo que podía haber dejado de ese manto.

-Familia y amigos, les estamos completamente agradecidos por haber asistido esta noche, hoy estamos celebrando uno de los hallazgos de nuestro querido hijo Julian- dijo el padre de Julian, mientras descubrían lo que había bajo en manto de color rojo carmesí.

El quitar el manto Yu, Toby y Avni se quedan estáticos, ya que ese hallazgo de Julian, efectivamente era la gema que ellos estaban buscando.

-La gema violeta- susurro Avni, mientras intentaba acercarse más a donde estaban los Konzern, pero algo la detiene.

-Avni, no lo hagas, luego le diremos a Julian que nos la dé, pero por ahora no hagas nada- le dijo Toby, con un tono de voz muy serio, mientras sostenía el brazo de la cazadora.

-Esta bien, pero si no nos la quiere dar, te juro por mi amor hacia los koalas, que le hare mucho daño para conseguirla- dijo Avni, muy firme por sus palabras.

-Esta bien- dijo Toby, con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca- ¿Qué pasaría si me disfrazara de koala? Posiblemente termine siendo atacado por sus abrazos y besos- pensó, y en eso se le escapa una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunta la cazadora, mientras miraba los nervios de Toby ante su pregunta.

-Nada, nada- dijo Toby, y comienza a reírse nervioso.

Yu los observaba y no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando y cuando la música comenzó a sonar otra vez, él se acercó a Julian.

-Julian, creo que es hora de que comience el plan A- le dijo Yu, mientras este solo asiente y sonríe.

Julian se acerca a Toby y Avni, y les interrumpe el baile.

-¿Me permite este baile?- le pregunta Julian a Avni, mientras hacia una reverencia.

La cazadora comienza a sonrojarse, ya que le pareció que el comportamiento de Julian era como el de un príncipe azul, Toby al verla, comienza a sentir un pequeño impulso asesino que quiere dejar en libertad, para matar a Julian y quedarse con Avni.

-Se…Seguro- le contesta Avni, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Julian comienza a bailar con Avni, mientras Toby no les quitaba la miraba de encima, y en su mente solo había un pensamiento, el de él descuartizando a Julian.

-Toby, deja de mirar a Julian como si lo quisieras matar- dijo Sophie, mientras se acerca al chico.

-La verdad, lo quiero matar- dijo Toby, sin apartar su mirada de el rubio millonario y de la cazadora.

-Combate fuego con fuego- sugirió Wales, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo que combatir fuego con fuego?- pregunta Toby, completamente confundido.

-Muy simple, tú te sientes celoso, has que ella este celosa- le contesta Wales, mientras miraba a Sophie con complicidad.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Toby, logrando una gotita estilo anime de parte de Sophie, y una caída al mas puro estilo anime de parte de Wales.

Wales se levanta y mira a Toby y luego a Sophie- ¿tan difícil es entender que tienes que bailar con Sophie y así Avni sentirá celos?- pregunto, mientras tomaba una mano de cada uno, las unía y luego los mandaba a la pista de baile.

Mientras Toby y Sophie bailaban, Avni logra verlos y comienza a hervir de celos.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE ELLA CON MI TOBY!? Un minuto ¿Mi Toby? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me enoja tanto que este con ella? ¿Qué acaso estoy… celosa? ¿Celosa yo? Eso no, ¿o si?- debatía Avni consigo misma, mientras miraba de mala gana a Sophie, lo cual Julian lo nota.

-Avni ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta el rubio, pero no recibe una respuesta de parte de la cazadora.

-¡Al diablo, si estoy celosa!- pensaba Avni, mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla izquierda, le dolía ver a Toby con otra chica.

-Avni… estas llorando- dijo Julian, quien le quita la lágrima con toda delicadeza, y le sonreía para así ella dejara la tristeza de lado.

-Julian, quiero ir a la seriedad de un pequeño asunto- dijo Avni, muy seria, sin mirar al chico, y sin sonreírle.

-¿Qué asunto?- pregunta Julian, era lógico preguntar, ya que no es normal que Avni sea tan seria.

-La gema que mostraron, es por lo que vinimos a Italia, y si no te molesta me la llegare, si te reúsas, créeme que no tardare tiempo en robarla- dijo Avni, con una mirada llena de seriedad.

-Ya veremos al finalizar esta noche- dijo Julian, mientras ambos seguían bailando.

Ambos seguían bailando, y parecía que se decían todo con una sola mirada. Toby veía la escena, y para el parecía otra cosa, y ya estaba por explotar, no quería seguir viendo a Avni junto a Julian, la quería tener para él solo.

-Sophie, ¿me haces un favor?- le pregunta Toby, con un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

-Claro, mientras dejes de hacer eso en con tu ojo- le contesta Sophie, mientras miraba con algo de miedo el ojo de Toby.

Toby rápidamente se tapa su ojo derecho con su mano y mira a Sophie.

-Saca a bailar a Julian, así deja a Avni sola- dijo Toby, ahora mirando a la cazadora- ¿Por qué esta tan seria?- se preguntaba en la mente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sophie le obedeció, pero no por obligación, sino porque comenzaba a sentir miedo por este Toby.

-Julian, ¿bailas conmigo?- le pregunta Sophie, mientras que con su cabeza se movía en dirección a Toby.

Julian entiende lo que quería decir la chica, y luego mira a Toby, y noto que tenia una sonrisa de psicópata y una pequeña aura asesina, él trago saliva y comenzó a bailar con Sophie.

-¿Qué paso que parecía que tenía miedo?- se preguntaba Avni, mientras voltea y ve a Toby, ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Avni suspira y va con Toby, pero se encuentra con Yu a la mitad del camino.

-Avni ¿bailamos?- le pregunta el pequeño, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esta bien Yu- le contesta Avni, con una sonrisa.

Toby vio todo lo que hizo Yu, y estaba que echaba humo.

-¡PRIMERO KONZERN Y AHORA YU! ¿¡QUÉ ACASO TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA!?- pensaba Toby, mientras sus dientes rechinaban.

-Discúlpame ¿quieres bailar?- le pregunta una chica, que por alguna razón llevaba un antifaz.

-Seguro- le contesto Toby, y comenzó a bailar con la chica del antifaz.

Mientras que ellos bailaban, alguien se acercaba a Yu y a Avni.

-Disculpe señorita ¿me concede esta pieza?- pregunta un joven, que llevaba puesto un antifaz.

-Si Yu me deja, si- le contesta Avni, con una sonrisa, mientras posaba su mirada en el pequeño.

-Claro que te dejo- dijo Yu, con una sonrisa- Ahora Toby morirá de celos con esto- pensaba, mientras frotaba sus manos, como si fuera un genio del mal.

Avni lo miraba, con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca, mientras comenzaba a bailar con el chico misterioso.

-No sabes quien soy ¿verdad?- le pregunta el chico, mientras hacia que ella sintiera que bailaba en las nubes.

-¿Un chico de la nobleza, y que posiblemente sea más rico que Julian?- pregunta Avni, con un poco de burla en esta pregunta-respuesta

-Solo diré, que me sorprende que no me recuerdes, Koalita dulce- dijo el chico, y eso hace que Avni abra los ojos a más no poder, y se aleje rápidamente del chico.

-Haibaku- dijo Avni, al estar a una distancia más razonable.

-El mismo- dijo Haibaku, mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

En el otro lado de la pista de baile, Toby se encontraba bailando con la chica del antifaz, pero cuando el ve a Avni, algo asustada, decide dejar de bailar e ir con ella, pero algo le detiene.

-Oye, suéltame, mi amiga me necesita- dijo Toby, mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de la chica.

-Claro que no, mi compañero esta con ella, y yo contigo- dijo la chica, mientras se quitaba el antifaz, y sacaba su bey y su lanzador.

-¡Kali! ¡Toby ten cuidado, ella es peligrosa!- grito Avni, al ver a la chica que estaba con Toby.

En es minuto Haibaku saca su bey y su lanzador, y le apunta a Avni, ella imita el acto del chico, mientras que Toby sacaba su bey y su lanzador. Yu estaba con Julian, Sophie y Wales, y decide ir a ayudar a Toby. Al llegar saca su bey y su lanzador.

-Tres- dijeron Yu, Toby y Avni.

-Dos- dijeron Haibaku y Kali.

-Uno ¡Let it rip!- dijeron los cinco, al momento de lanzar sus beys.

-Vamos Lyra- grito Toby, mientras su bey comenzaba a atacar a Bat.

-Ve por el Libra- gritaba Yu, mientras se posicionaba detrás de Bat.

-No lo creo, esta gema es nuestra, no fallare esta vez, Bat vuela- grito Kali, mientras que Bat comienza a surcar el cielo nocturno.

-Oh genial, vuela- se quejo Toby, mientras veía el bey.

-Lo hare bajar, Libra maniobra especial ráfaga infernal- dijo Yu, mientras utilizaba su maniobra especial contra Bat, pero por un descuido del pequeño, arrastro a Lyra.

Se formo un brillo que dejo a mucho cegados, y al recobrar la vista Lyra se había detenido, Libra se tambaleaba, y Bat no pierde tiempo y comenzaba a atacar a Libra, como si no tuviera ningún daño.

-Bien será mejor acabar con esto, ahora Bat destruye a Libra, maniobra especial Ala de Hierro- dijo Kali, para así realizar un ataqué directo contra Libra, y finalmente hacer que se detenga.

-Libra resiste- grita Yu, pero fue en vano, Libra ya se había detenido.

Kali no pierde tiempo y se acerca a la gema, frente a ella aparecieron unos guardias, pero ella salto sobre ellos, tomo la gema y salió corriendo.

En otra parte de la pista de baile, Haibaku y Avni se encontraban a la mitad de su combate.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya no eres la misma de aquel combate- dijo Haibaku, mientras Cat atacaba ferozmente a Koala.

-Tienes razón, he cambiado, ya no soy la misma niña indefensa de aquella ocasión, esta vez voy a vencerte- dijo Avni, mientras de un momento a otro Koala desaparece de delante de Cat, y reaparece detrás de él.

-Ya lo veremos, ahora Cat, maniobra especial Rasguño Letal- dijo Haibaku, al momento de que su bey utilizara su maniobra especial.

-No lo creo, Koala maniobra especial Koala Destructor- grito Avni, cuando lanzaba su maniobra especial.

De repente aparece un bey en medio de la batalla.

-Oh diablo, ese es Bat, eso significa que…- pensaba Avni, mientras cambia el curso de su mirada, y choca con una mirada para nada agradables.

-Oye Kali, esta es mi batalla- grito Haibaku, enojado y frustrado.

-Avni, ella tiene la gema- grita Toby, mientras se acerca a la chica.

-Bueno, supongo que lo dejaremos para otro día Koalita dulce- dijo Haibaku, mientras que Cat iba directo a su mano.

Kali y Haibaku desaparecen en la oscuridad, mientras que Toby y Avni se limitaban a fruncir el seño.

-¿Por qué el seño fruncido?- pregunta Yu, con una sonrisa.

-Yu, se llevaron la gema- le recordó Toby, mientras miraba con enojo el lugar donde anteriormente estaban Kali y Haibaku.

-Si, se llevaron la gema falsa que colocamos con Julian- dijo Yu, mientras mostraba la gema de color violeta.

-¡YU! ¡TE ADORO!- grito Avni, al minuto de lanzarse sobre el pequeño y abrazarlo.

En ese instante la gema se divídete en tres pequeñas gemas, las cuales comienzan a fusionarse con Lyra, Koala y Libra.

-Mi Lyra parece nuevo- dijo Toby, al mirar como su bey parecía haber mejorado.

-Igual que mi Libra- dijo Yu, quien finalmente se libro de los brazos de Avni, y miraba su bey.

-Bien, Yu explícame como fue que supiste de la gema y planeaste todo esto- dijo Avni, mientras dirigía su mirada al pequeño.

-Bueno iba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, encontré una puerta que mucha seguridad, Julian apareció y me comento de lo que encontró, le pedí de ver su hallazgo, dijo que si, y cuando veo la gema, no dude de que seria la que buscábamos, así que le dije que si la mostraba en publico, muestre una replica y no la original, y como ven el plan funciono- les explica Yu, dejando a dos personas muy impresionadas.

-¿Qué creen que les hará Ziggurat cuando sepa que la gema es falsa?- pregunta Toby, con una leve risa.

-Posiblemente los quiera matar- le contesta Avni, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tal vez no logre que ellos sean pareja, pero al menos conseguí la gema- pensaba Yu, mientras miraba a sus amigos.

* * *

**Yo: seanme sinceros ¿se esperaban esto de Yu?**

**Tsubasa: la verdad no**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ yo si**

**Yo: bueno ahora quiero que me contesten ¿quienes seran los siguientes?**

**Kyoya: bueno yo por ahora no sufrire**

**Yo: como bien dijiste por ahora**

**Reiji: espera luego de las gemas continuaras**

**Yo: claro que si, ya planee muchos mas... asi que no se acabara asi por asi nwn**

**Dark: preocupense chicos**

**Yo: y logre la manera de meter a Dark**

**Dark: ioi no**

**Yo: oh si, lo hice, bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion o fic... Mata-nee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

Tsubasa, Ryuga y Rox habían llegado a los Estados Unidos, y como se esperaba, comenzaron a buscar la gema, pero algo paso en el camino, y les demoro la búsqueda. Ellos se encontraban el uno de los parques, con el cielo gris, y rápidamente frente a ellos aparece un hombre con una carriola, la cual deja y se va corriendo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien al igual que Rox y Ryuga, se encontraba en estado de shock.

Un llanto se comenzó a escuchar, y Rox se acerca a la carriola, y ve a una bebe de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolate, a la cual toma y brazos.

-A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea, a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora, ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora, calla mientras la cuna se balancea, a la nanita nana nanita ella, a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea, fuentecita que corre clara y sonora, ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora, calla mientras la cuna se balancea, a la nanita nana, nanita ella- canto Rox, para que aquella bebe se durmiera, pero no solo dejo a la bebe dormida, sino también dejo a dos bladers boquiabiertos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien se acerca a ella.

-No fue difícil- le contesta Rox, mientras Tsubasa sostiene la carriola, y Ryuga, muy disimuladamente saca su celular y comienza a tomar fotografías de esa linda escena.

-Parecen los padres- pensó Ryuga, quien al haber sacado tres fotografías, guarda su celular y se acerca a ellos.

-Hay que buscar a sus padres- dijo Tsubasa, mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Sara- dijo Ryuga, mientras Rox y Tsubasa le miraban confundidos.

-¿Sara?- pregunta Rox, sin lograr entenderle.

-Así se llama la bebe, lo dice en su ropa- dijo Ryuga, quien comienza a señalar el nombre bordado en la ropa de la bebe.

-Tienes razón- dijo Tsubasa, al notar el nombre bordado.

-De casualidad ¿no viste una dirección en la carriola?- le pregunta Rox, y Ryuga comienza a buscar en la carriola algo que les dijera donde encontrar a los padres de Sara.

-No hay nada- dijo Ryuga, y los tres suspiran rendidos.

-Mejor la vamos a dejar en la comisaria, por si sus padres van ahí a buscar ayuda- sugirió Tsubasa, y los cuatro fueron camino a la comisaria.

Pasaron los minutos y Rox se detiene al ver algo en un negocio de electrónica.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- le pregunta Ryuga, y luego nota como la chica había comenzado a asustarse.

-Chicos vengan a ver esto- dijo Rox, mientras miraba una televisión de la vidriera donde estaba puesto un noticiero.

_-Se ha perdido Sara, esta bebe de cabellos plateados y ojos color chocolate, fue secuestrada esta mañana, un ladrón que asalto a sus padres, la uso de rehén- dijo el hombre de las noticias._

-La tenemos nosotros, llevémosla con ellos- dijo Tsubasa, pero el hombre que trabajaba en el noticiero siguió hablando.

_-Sabemos que trabajaba sol, este ladrón de ojos dorados sigue prófugo, se desconoce el color de su cabello, en cuanto a sus cómplices son un chico de cabellos plateados y una chica de cabello castaño, si alguien los ve por favor llame a la policía de inmediato- dijo el hombre de las noticias, y luego pasaron a dar el clima._

Los tres comenzaron a entrar en pánico, la bebe había sido secuestrada, y los secuestradores tenían sus características.

-Esta bien, que cunda el pánico- dijo Tsubasa, mientras ponía a Sara en su carriola, y comenzaba a correr, junto con Rox y Ryuga, quien empujaba la carriola.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunta Rox, quien no dejaba de correr, y mirar a todas partes.

-No tengo idea- dijeron Ryuga y Tsubasa, hasta que chocan con una persona muy familiar.

-Ese es el hombre que vimos hoy- dijo Tsubasa, mientras los tres miraban al hombre.

-Maldición- dijo el hombre y se hecho a correr, siendo perseguido por dos bladers, una cazadora y una bebe.

En menos de lo que esperaban, llegaron a un parque y entre los tres acorralaron al hombre.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunta el hombre, ahora enojado.

-Llevarte ante la justicia- grita Tsubasa, y en eso llega la policía, junto con los padres de Sara.

La policía rápidamente captura al ladrón, mientras que los padres de Sara la toman junto con la carriola.

-Les doy las gracias por cuidar a mi bebe- dijo la señora, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Sara.

-No hay problema- dijo Rox, quien estaba a punto de irse junto con Ryuga y Tsubasa.

-Amor, mejor vamos mañana a la exhibición de esa gema- dijo el padre de Sara, pero tanto Ryuga, como Rox y Tsubasa logran escuchar eso.

-¿Qué gema?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Están exhibiendo una extraña gema en el museo- les contesta el padre de Sara, y luego él, su esposa y su hija se van, dejando a tres personas con un muy buen problema.

-Creo que no nos queda otra opción- dijo Rox, llevándose miradas de dudas de dos bladers.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- le pregunta Ryuga, con cara de confundido.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Hay que robar esa gema del museo- dijo Rox, dejando a Ryuga sorprendido por sus palabras y a Tsubasa al borde de desmayarse.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? ¡PODEMOS TERMINAR PRESOS SI NOS ATRAPAN!- grita Tsubasa, dejando a Rox, sorprendida por su reacción.

-Y entonces tu ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- le pregunta Rox, dejándolo sin habla, era lógico, no tenían otra opción, ya que ellos no eran los únicos que buscaban la gema, y si ellos no la robaban, sus enemigos lo harían.

-Tú ganas, robaremos esa gema- dijo Tsubasa, completamente rendido.

-Cazadora uno, chico águila cero- dijo Ryuga, logrando así una pequeña risa de la cazadora, cosa que los sorprendió bastante.

En ese momento una tormenta comienza, primero comenzó siendo una simple llovizna, y luego parecía que un tsunami se acercara, rápidamente comenzaron a correr hacia debajo de un balcón que estaba a una cuadra de donde se encontraban ellos.

-Maldita tormenta- dijo Ryuga, mientras corría debajo de al balcón, junto con Rox y Tsubasa.

-No culpes a la tormenta, debimos haberlo predecido por el cielo gris, que luego se torno negro- dijo Tsubasa, con algo de enfado.

-Pu… puede de… dejar de… discutir- dijo Rox, quien se estaba abrazando a si misma, mientras temblaba.

Tsubasa la mira, y se queda atontado, mientras que Ryuga le da su chaqueta, la cual ella acepta con sorpresa, y luego le sonríe. Por tal acto Tsubasa comienza a enfurecerse, y a tener ganas de matar al chico de ojos dorados.

-Gracias- dijo Rox, mientras veía a Tsubasa, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo mates, lo necesitas para buscar esa gema, pero sin él tendría a Rox para mi solo, un momento ¿Qué pienso? Hay no, ¡me enamore de ella!- pensó Tsubasa, y abre los ojos de golpe y con asombro.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Rox, al notar la cara de asombro de Tsubasa.

-Si- dijo Tsubasa, con frialdad, a lo que Ryuga lo nota, y comienza a pensar.

-No me vas a engañar Tsubasa, te enamoraste de ella, bueno será algo interesante hacerte enojar por un rato- pensó Ryuga, y luego dirige su mirada a la cazadora.

Rox estaba confundida, no entendía que le pasaba a Tsubasa, ni porque Ryuga le estaba mirando, pero si sabía una cosa, que mientras estén buscando la gema, pasara cada rareza, que ni ella misma podrá evitar involucrarse.

-Chicos, será mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche- sugirió Rox, mientras ellos la miraban.

-Pero son las cinco de la tarde- dijo Tsubasa, al mirar la hora en su celular.

-Pero el día parece no mejorar, y no se ustedes pero no creo que con esta lluvia podamos buscar algo- dijo Rox, dejando a Tsubasa helado, y a Ryuga interesado.

-Cazadora dos, chico águila cero- dijo Ryuga, y comenzó a reírse, mientras Rox se reía por lo bajo, y Tsubasa fruncía el seño.

-Mejor busquemos un hotel- dijo Tsubasa, mientras comenzaba a caminar con Rox y Ryuga siguiéndole.

Pasaron los minutos, y luego de mucho buscar encontraron un hotel, no era cinco estrellas, pero tampoco era un desastre.

-Yo iré por las habitaciones- dijo Ryuga, quien se acerca a la empleada, y comienza a hablarle.

-Hola joven ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- le pregunta la empleada, con una sonrisa.

-Necesito dos habitaciones- dijo Ryuga, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Claro, tome por favor- dijo la empleada y le entrega dos llaves- la primera es en el tercer piso, en la habitación 126, y la segunda es en el quinto piso, habitación 221- dijo y le sonrió.

-Perfecto- dijo Ryuga, y va con Tsubasa y Rox, que no se habían dirigido la palabra.

-Espera ¿Por qué tienes dos llaves?- le pregunta Tsubasa, al notar que Ryuga llevaba dos llaves.

-Debían ser tres- dijo Rox, quien se encontraba sorprendida.

-Solo tenían dos habitaciones, ¿Quién va a compartir con quien?- pregunta Ryuga, mientras ve como Rox, estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Ustedes son chicos, compartan entre los dos- dijo Rox, y toma una de las llaves.

-Con Tsubasa nos vamos a terminar matando si compartimos- dijo Ryuga, y le quita la llave a Rox.

-¿Qué acaso quieres que comparta habitación contigo?- pregunta Rox, ahora en forma de burla, lo cual hace que Ryuga se le escape una risa, y que Tsubasa tuviera un pequeño impulso asesino, el cual logro controlar.

-Si no quieres que esto lo vean todos, compartirán la habitación- dijo Ryuga, mientras les mostraba las múltiples fotos se ellos dos con Sara.

-Tú ganas- dijo Rox, y Ryuga le da una de las llaves.

-Mañana veré que tan bien la pasaron estos dos- pensó Ryuga, mientras se alejaba camino a su habitación.

-Sera mejor ir a nuestra habitación- dijo Tsubasa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que no era solo su habitación, sino que también era la habitación de su amada.

-Ya que- dijo Rox, de una forma rápida, para que Tsubasa no se diera cuenta de los nervios en su voz.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación sus ropas seguían mojadas, y si no querían resfriarse debían quitárselas, pero ninguno de los dos quería quedar con ropa interior frente al otro. Pero lo que más les incomodaba era que solo había una cama, y era de dos plazas, eso significaba que debían dormir juntos.

-Encontré una remera y un pantalón de pijama- dijo Rox, mientras revisaba como desesperada lo cajones, ya que no quería quedar semidesnuda frente al chico de ojos ámbares.

-Yo no encontré nada- dijo Tsubasa, mientras salía del baño, y sin su camisa, dejando así a una cazadora mirando hacia otro lado, para ocultar el sonrojo.

-Ya regreso- dijo Rox, al minuto de entrar en el baño, y tirar el pijama en la cama.

Tsubasa suspira y toma el pijama.

-Esto es parte del destino, del destino llamado Ryuga- pensó Tsubasa, y luego nota como Rox salía del baño- bien escoge remera o pantalón- dijo, y se lleva una mirada de parte de la cazadora, y luego le da la remera, y el entraba en el baño, para cambiarse.

-Si las chicas se enteran de esto, me interrogarían más que en una investigación policiaca- pensó Rox, y luego se reía de sus pensamientos.

Tsubasa ya había salido con los pantalones de pijama puestos, mientras que Rox entraba a cambiarse, y cuando sale encuentra a Tsubasa dormido en la cama, ella se acuesta y se duerme, pero en el transcurso de la noche se habían comenzado a acercar más y más, pero dormidos, hasta que terminan abrazador. Ella estaba con la cabeza en el pecho de Tsubasa y lo abrazaba con su brazo derecho, mientras que él la abrazaba con ambas manos, y se podía divisar una sonrisa en los rostros de estos dos.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Yu: creí que pondrías la de China antes que la de Estados Unidos**

**Yo: dificultades con un borrador que sufrió debajo de la lluvia u.u**

**Tsubasa: te pasa por dejarlo tirado bajo el techo roto**

**Yo: ¬¬ no comiences una pelea**

**Dark: Tsubasa no la hagas peor, aun esta enojada por lo de su hermano**

**Yo: hablando de eso ¬¬ enz si lees esto, no aceptare tus reviews... así que no me los dejes**

**Ryuga: ya se enojo**

**Yo: antes de que enloquezca, ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado...**

**Yu: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando, mientras el sol del amanecer pasaba por una ventana, dándole a un blader y a una cazadora en el rostro, logrando despertarlos. Cuando ambos despertaron, y vieron como se encontraban, se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero terminaron cayendo uno de cada lado de la cama.

-Esto no paso- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué cosa paso?- pregunta Rox, mirando a otro lado y haciéndose la que no entendía nada.

-Exacto, mejor nos vestimos, tenemos mucho para hacer hoy- dijo Tsubasa, al tomar y su ropa y entrar en el baño.

Rox suspira y mira por la venta- Este es el comienzo de un día muy largo- dijo, mientras tomaba su ropa y se sentaba en la cama, esperando a que Tsubasa saliera del baño.

A los pocos minutos, Tsubasa sale del baño vestido, y Rox entra a cambiarse.

-Dios, juro que matare a Ryuga- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras miraba por la ventana.

En ese momento Rox sale del baño vestida con su ropa, y mira a Tsubasa.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Ryuga?- le pregunta la cazadora, a la vez que hacia la cama de la habitación.

-Si- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba a la chica abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno no hay que buscarlo- dijo Rox, al notar que Ryuga estaba recargado en una pared frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Se tomaron su tiempo- dijo Ryuga, mientras miraba como ambos salían de la habitación.

-Mejor cállate- dijo Tsubasa, y comenzó a caminar, para alejarse de Ryuga- Rox, ¿Cómo hiciste para que me sienta así? Ojala pusiera repetir esa noche- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras recordaba como se sentía tener a la cazadora abrazada a él.

En la salía, los tres fueron camino al lugar donde se encontraba la gema. Al llegar, se encontraron a muchos guardias, pero entraron igual.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunta Ryuga, mirando el inmenso museo, lleno de guardias de seguridad.

-Te lo digo cuando salgamos de este lugar- le contesta Rox, viendo que detrás de ellos iban dos guardias.

-¿Dónde es la exhibición?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras veía un mapa del lugar.

-Creo que ahí- dijo Rox, al señalar a una multitud de personas, frente a una exhibición algo inusual.

-No vamos a poder pasar- dijo Tsubasa, y en eso Ryuga estaba abriendo la boca para hablar- y antes de que digas algo Ryuga, no puedes usar a L-Drago para abrirte camino a la exhibición- dijo, y Ryuga cerro la boca.

Rox, por su parte, estaba examinando cada centímetro del museo, buscando posibles entradas, escondites, localizando las cámaras de seguridad.

-Creo que ya se una manera, vámonos- dijo Rox, quien se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Tsubasa y Ryuga comenzaron a seguir a la cazadora, hasta el punto donde salieron del museo.

-¿Qué pensaste?- pregunta Tsubasa, mirando fijamente a la cazadora.

-Miren, hay una rejilla del ducto de la ventilación justo sobre el lugar donde esta la gema, y note que al lado de una de las entradas hay una rejilla por la que podemos pasar, con las cámaras de seguridad, no habrá problema, cuando entremos vamos a los controles, y cuando el guardia salga, uno de nosotros entra y congela las imágenes, logrando que el vea siempre lo mismo, seguramente abra rayos láser que nos impedirán llegar a la gema, pero si conseguimos un espejo me hare cargo de eso, y para salir, tenemos que ir a una rejilla de ventilación que hay en la sección de esculturas, nos metemos y salimos- explico Rox, dejando a los dos bladers boquiabiertos, no podían creer que con solo unos minutos dentro del museo se le ocurriera todo eso.

-¿Ya has robado antes?- le pregunta Ryuga, aun sorprendido.

-No, solo se como entrar en un lugar repleto de seguridad- le contesta Rox, y mira a Tsubasa, quien aun no se lo podía creer.

-Sera mejor buscar lo que necesitamos y en la noche regresamos- dijo Ryuga, mientras comienza a caminar, Rox le seguía y Tsubasa, luego de reaccionar, los sigue.

En la noche, los tres llegaron al museo, ya tenían todo preparado, solo restaba comenzar.

-Bien, ahora Tsubasa toma esto- dijo Rox, mientras le daba un destornillador- quita los tornillo y entremos- dijo, y el chico obedeció.

-Si los tornillos se los hay que quitar a cada una de las rejillas, ¿Cómo haremos para entra?- pregunta Ryuga, notando que si los tornillos estaban fuera de las rejillas, ellos no podrían entrar.

-Note que el que esta sobre la gema tiene los tornillos dentro- le contesta la cazadora, y luego mira como Tsubasa iba quitando el último tornillo.

-Listo- dijo Tsubasa, mientras quitaba la rejilla.

Rox subió primero y comenzó a arrastrarse por los ductos de ventilación, luego fue Tsubasa, y por ultimo Ryuga. Los tres fueron arrastrándose hasta que quedaron sobre la sala de los controles de las cámaras de seguridad, y notaron como el guardia salía por un instante, Tsubasa aprovecho y bajo para congelar la imagen, luego con ayuga de Ryuga sube de nuevo, y se dirigieron a la rejilla que estaba sobre la gema. Cuando llegaron a la rejilla, la sacaron con mucho cuidado, luego Ryuga toma un aerosol y lo escaparse para dejar ver los rayos láser. Cuando ya se veían todos los rayos, Rox toma un espejo y con el refleja uno por uno cada rayo, logrando así que se desactiven uno por uno. Al haber terminado todo eso, ellos se dejan caer, y se acercan a la gema.

-Vaya, así que era la gema roja- dijo Rox, mientras se acercaba más a la gema.

-¿No te parece hermosa?- pregunta un chico, que estaba escondido en las sombras.

-Haibaku- dijeron los tres, al haber reconocido aquella voz.

-El mismo- dijo Haibaku, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-No te llevaras la gema roja- dijo Tsubasa, mientras sacaba su lanzador y su bey.

-Eso esta por verse- dijo Haibaku, quien imita los gestos del chico de cabellos plateados.

Rápidamente Ryuga y Rox también sacan sus beys y sus lanzadores.

-Tres- dijeron Tsubasa, Ryuga y Rox.

-Dos- dijo Haibaku.

-Uno ¡Let it rip!- dijeron los cuatro, para luego lanzar sus beys.

-Ataca Eagle- dijo Tsubasa, para que su bey comenzara a atacar a Cat.

-Ve con todo Jaguar- dijo Rox, para que su bey comenzara a atacar.

-Vamos L-Drago- dijo Ryuga, para así comenzar el ataque.

-No lo creo, no te limites Cat- dijo Haibaku, para evadir a un bey de rotación normal, y dos bey de rotación inversa.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil, maniobra especial tornado destructor luminoso- dijo Tsubasa, para que su bey comenzara a utilizar su maniobra especial contra Cat.

-Ya quisieras, maniobra especial reflejos gatunos- dijo Haibaku, para que su bey esquivara el ataque de Eagle y luego lo comenzara a atacar.

-No, no puede ser, voy a perder- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras miraba como Cat estaba atacando a su bey- _¿Qué pasa? Estas por perder, no puedes dejar que esto termine así, no quieres ser un héroe para ella, sabes que necesitas la obscuridad para ganar_- decía una voy dentro de la cabeza de Tsubasa, hasta que detrás de él, apareció alguien idéntico a Tsubasa, pero con los ojos rojos- No, otra vez no- dijo Tsubasa, con un tono de voz muy elevado.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Rox, al notar como a Tsubasa lo comenzaba a rodear un aura morada.

-El poder oscuro- dijo Ryuga, al haber reconocido esa aura.

-Aun sigo aquí- dijo Haibaku, mientras su Cat, seguía atacando a Eagle.

-_No quieres perder, quieres ganar, y vas a ganar_- dijo esa especie de sombra detrás de Tsubasa, y cando Tsubasa, finalmente regresa a la batalla, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, y comenzó a reír como psicópata- Quiero ganar, voy a ganar- decía una y otra vez, y una sonrisa perturbadora se formaba en su rostro- ahora, maniobra oscura paso de la destrucción de Eagle- dijo, al momento de utilizar su maniobra oscura, logrando que Cat dejara de girar, y que L-Drago saliera disparado fuera del alcance de la vista de su poseedor.

-Rox, hay que lograr que el reaccione- dijo Ryuga, y salió a buscar a su bey.

-Esta me la pagaran- dijo Haibaku, al tomar su bey y salir del museo.

-Tsubasa, reacciona- dijo Rox, mientras hacia que Jaguar ataque a Eagle.

-No perderé- dijo Tsubasa, aun con esa sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hago? Podría usar esa maniobra, pero él no podría reaccionar con eso, a menos que a la vez… logre un impacto en sus emociones, ¿pero que puedo hacer para eso? Ya se- pensaba Rox, mientras miraba a su bey- ahora Jaguar, maniobra de luz cazador solar- dijo, para que su bey utilice su maniobra más poderosa, mientras ella se acercaba a Tsubasa, y al tenerlo frente a ella, lo beso.

Eagle por tal ataque dejo de girar, mientras que los ojos de Tsubasa comenzaron a retomar su color ámbar.

Rocio se separa de los labios del chico de cabellos plateado, con el rostro sonrojado, al igual que el de Tsubasa.

-No seas cobarde- pensó Tsubasa, antes de tomar a la castaña por la cintura y volver a besarla, acto por el cual ella no puso resistencia alguna.

En ese momento llega Ryuga, y los mira- ¿de que me perdí?- pregunta, logrando que ambos se separaran rápidamente.

Rox toma su bey, y regresa con ellos.

-Nada- dijo Tsubasa, con el rostro bien rojo, mientras miraba a la cazadora.

-Si besar a una chica no es nada, te creeré- dijo Ryuga, quien se acerca a la gema y la toma con las manos- ¿Qué haremos con esto?- pregunto, mientras que los otros dos se acercaban a él, en ese momento la gema comenzó a brillar, y cuando pudieron ver nuevamente, vieron que la gema se había divido, y comenzaba a fusionarse con sus beys.

-Esto es sorprendente- dijo Rox, al mirar como su bey parecía nuevo.

-Jamás hubiera pensado que mi L-Drago seria más fuerte- dijo Ryuga, mientras contemplaba su bey.

-Mi Eagle parece otro- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba con cariño su bey.

-Bien, solo falta salir de aquí- dijo Ryuga, al notar como parte del museo estaba destruido.

-¿Por la puerta?- pregunta Rox, pero no recibe respuesta del poseedor de L-Drago, solo ve como camina en dirección a la entrada/salida del museo.

-Creo que es un si- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba a la cazadora y sonreía.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Rox, mientras toma la mano de Tsubasa, y van corriendo detrás de Ryuga.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, Haibaku y Kali estaban siendo castigados.

-Me fallaron nuevamente, la próxima será su última oportunidad, o traen el resto de las gemas, o créanme, no saldrán con vida- dijo un hombre, mientras miraba a ambos, y luego se retira.

-Doji ya nos amenazó, solo nos queda encontrar las próximas tres gemas, o no regresamos con vida- dijo Haibaku, mientras se alejaba.

-Sera mejor no fallar- dijo Kali, mientras seguía a Haibaku, y miraba su bey- Bat, no me falles en la próxima, confió en ti- pensaba, y luego guarda su bey.

-Me pregunto si ellos ya saben que Doji sigue con vida- decía Haibaku, al mirar a la chica.

-No lo sé, pero por si acaso, mejor no decirlo- dijo Kali, con frialdad y seriedad.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: al fin lo besas y muestras tu fuerza**

**Yo: ¬¬ me refería a que por fin logre meter a Dark**

**Dark: no hice la aparición que esperaba, pero ya que**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este fic, que es un agradecimiento a aquellas escritoras que he conocido en este tiempo, y no solo me han ayudado sino que también se volvieron mis amigas... ^^**

**"Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, solo me pertenecen los oc, el resto son oc de otras escritoras, ya que están basados en ellas"**

* * *

La nieve comenzó a caer por cada rincón de Rusia, pero entre tanto color blanco, se podía divisar a tres personas correr.

-¡No me maten!- grito Masamune al correr, mientras era perseguido por Cassy y Reiji.

-¡Casi nos mata un oso por tú culpa!- grito Cassy, mientras perseguía a Masamune, y un aura asesina la rodeaba.

Los tres continuaron corriendo, y sin notarlo, habían llegado a una cueva que no era estable. Masamune se adentro más en la cueva.

-Entre el idiota de Kadoya y esta chica, no creo salir con vida de Rusia- pensó Reiji, para luego soltar un suspiro y seguir a Masamune.

Mientras que Reiji y Cassy buscaban a Masamune por la cueva, el mencionado estaba escondido detrás de unas piedras.

-Genial, el blader numero uno muerto, y su asesina la cazadora sexy en libertad… Un momento ¿Cazadora sexy? ¿En que estoy pensando? Lo que sea menos amor- pensaba Masamune, y se asomaba sobre la piedra para ver si ya no le perseguían.

Detrás de Masamune aparece una cazadora y le pone una cinta en la boca.

-Esto es para el bien de todos- dijo Cassy, al notar como Masamune intentaba quitarse la cinta de la boca.

-¡Mmmmh!- era lo único que se escuchaba salir de Masamune, quien estaba desesperado por no poder quitarse la cinta.

-¿De donde sacaste la cinta?- pregunta Reiji, quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva, mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Viviendo seis chicas juntas, se sabe que hay gritos y peleas todos los días, y ya que para mi trabajo necesito concentrarme, les pego la cinta en la boca y listo, así que tengo siempre conmigo dos cintas- le comenta Cassy, y a Masamune le caen cascaditas de lágrimas.

-¿Mmmm mmmh?- decía Masamune, que Cassy creyó que era una pregunta, pero aun así no le entendía.

-Creo que te preguntó por qué no se lo puede quitar- dijo Reiji, suponiendo que eso fue lo que intento preguntar Masamune.

-Ah, bueno… eso se quita con un liquido anti-adherente- dijo Cassy, y de un momento a otro tenia a Masamune delante de ella, con una mueca de felicidad tapada por la cinta, y extendiendo sus manos frente a ella- No tengo el anti-adherente conmigo, lo escondí en casa- dijo, logrando que el mudo temporal caiga al más puro estilo anime.

-Al menos habrá paz en lo que queda de esta búsqueda- pensó Reiji, y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva siendo seguido por una cazadora y un mudo deprimido.

Al llegar a la entrada, tanto Cassy como Reiji, tuvieron un impulso por matar a Masamune a pulso firme. La entrada estaba bloqueada por demasiada nieve.

-Mmh mhmmmmh- es el sonido que salía de Masamune al ver la entrada bloqueada.

-Creo que esto no podría empeorar- dijo Reiji, y un temblor comenzó a sentirse.

-Tenias que hablar- dijo Cassy, mientras dirigía una mirada seria al poseedor de Poison Serpent.

Fuera de la cueva dos personas estaban caminando sobre la nieve, y parecían no estar muy concentrados por donde iban.

-Si fallo Ziggurat y Doji acabaran con mi vida, no puedo dejar que eso pase- piensa Kali, mientras su mirada perdida se posiciona sobre su bey.

-Me pregunto que tan poderoso será Dark Caos, y que es lo que ocultan Ziggurat y Doji, aun me falta la clave para descifrar este misterio- piensa Haibaku, para luego suspirar y mirar por donde se encontraba.

En la cueva, Masamune estaba en posición fetal, mientras no paraba de llorar, Reiji, por otra parte, estaba sentado, esperando que algo pasara o alguien los salvara, y Cassy estaba examinando la cueva, como si intentara hallar algo de utilidad.

-Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm- eran los sonidos que repetía una y otra vez Masamune, tal vez por aburrido, o para molestar, o solo quiere que le presten atención.

-¡Deja de hacer ese sonido!- se quejo Cassy, con un tono de voz muy elevado, el cual logro que Masamune se asuste.

-Por mucho que disfrute esta pelea… mejor será que busquemos una salida, y ya fuera de aquí pelean tranquilos- dijo Reiji, al momento de adentrarse en la cueva, para encontrar el fondo de la misma, o al menos encontrar algo que les sirva.

Cassy suspiro, para luego comenzar a seguir al chico de ojos violetas, en cambio, Masamune meditaba si ir con ellos o quedarse solo.

-Mejor seria quedarme…- pensó Masamune, muy felizmente, y luego nota que Cassy alza el brazo, para que el "mudo" notara lo que tenia en la mano- ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS TIENE A STRIKER!?- pensó, mientras se revisaba completo y a toda la velocidad que podían.

-Si lo quieres, vas a venir- dijo Cassy, quien iba a la par del paso de Reiji.

Masamune corrió a toda velocidad, y llego junto con el blader poseedor de Poison Serpent y con la cazadora.

Los minutos pasaron, y los tres habían logrado llegar al otro extremo de la cueva, luego de haber sufrido varios problemas como: ser perseguidos por topos o encontrar un esqueleto. Claro que todos los problemas fueron causados por el "mudo" Masamune.

En el otro extremo de la cueva, había una salida, pero estaba bloqueada por varias rocas.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Reiji, mientras veía como cierta cazadora comenzaba a quitar una roca.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí o van a ayudarme?- pregunta Cassy, con un leve ceño fruncido, y deja la roca en el suelo y va a buscar otra para quitarla.

-Ya voy…- dijo Reiji, sin muchos ánimos, mientras ayuda a la poseedora de Poison Panda.

Masamune por su parte, parecía que arrastraba sus brazos, mientras se acerca y quita una de las rocas. Al quitar esa roca, todas las demás se desploman en una pequeña avalancha, y junto a ellas cayeron Reiji y Cassy, quienes aplastaron a Masamune.

-¡MMMMH MMMMMMMMMH MMMMMH!- fue el sonido, bastante elevado, que hizo Masamune, mientras que pataleaba y movía los brazos como loco, ya que sobre él estaban Cassy, y sobre ella estaba Reiji.

-Me bajaría, pero ALGUIEN me esta APLASTANDO- dijo Cassy, y su voz aumentaba con las palabras "Alguien" y "Aplastando".

Reiji, no se estaba moviendo, eso fue lo que alerto un poco los otros dos, quienes cruzaron miradas con algo de miedo.

-¿Mmmmm?- pronuncio Masamune, mientras intentaba mirar, aunque sea, de reojo a Reiji.

Y al mismo tiempo que Masamune pronuncio eso…- ¿Reiji?- le llamo Cassy, con algo de preocupación por el estado del chico de ojos violetas.

Ambos, tanto Cassy como Masamune, se levantan rápidamente, y miran a Reiji, quien estaba recostado en el suelo.

-Esto… dolió…- fueron las únicas dos palabras que pudo pronunciar Reiji, cuando abrió los ojos y se choco con dos miradas.

-Gracias a Dios que no estas muerto- dijo Cassy, cuando se llevaba una mano a donde se encontraba su corazón.

-No gracias a Masamune- dijo Reiji, al ponerse de pie y mirar la "salida"- Creo que esta no era la salida- dijo, mientras señalaba unas aguas termales subterráneas.

A Masamune se le formo una especie de mueca de alegría, y se metió con todo y ropa a las aguas termales, dejando a una chica con una venita marcada en la frente, y a un chico con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

Cassy suelta un suspiro, y logra divisar un brillo de color azul, proveniente desde dentro de las aguas.

-¿Esa será?- se preguntaba Cassy, mientras observaba ese brillo- ¡Masamune sumérgete en el agua!- grito, mientras señalaba el brillo.

-¿Mmm mmm?- es lo que salía como sonido, por parte de Masamune.

-Porque esta debe ser…- comenzó a decir Cassy, pero se quedo muda, al ver caer a dos personas por el techo de la cueva.

Masamune se sumerge en el agua, y va a buscar aquel objeto del que provenía el brillo de color azul.

-¡Te dije que no había que ir por ahí!- grito Haibaku, mientras salía de las aguas y mirada fijamente a Kali.

-¡No es culpa mía!- grito Kali, a modo de defenderse.

-Oh genial, son Haibaku y Kali- dijo Cassy, con un sarcasmo muy notorio en su voz.

Ambos miraron a la cazadora, y luego un brillo los cegó. Era Masamune, quien salía del agua con una gema de color azul en su mano.

-Mmmmmmh- dijo, con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡La gema!- gritaron Kali y Haibaku, al notar lo que tenia el "mudo temporal" en la mano izquierda.

Rápidamente Kali y Haibaku sacan sus beys y sus lanzadores. Cassy al notar ese acto, hizo o mismo con rapidez, y por instinto Reiji también lo hizo. En cambio, Masamune no podía combatir por dos simples razones: la primera era que él estaba custodiando la gema azul, y la segunda que Cassy aun tenía a Striker en su poder.

-Tres- dijeron Kali y Haibaku.

-Dos- dijeron Cassy y Reiji.

-Uno ¡Let it rip!- gritaron los cuatro al momento de lanzar sus beys al combate.

La gema comenzó a brillar aun más fuerte, y los cuatro beys se detuvieron y la gema había desaparecido… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunta Kali, mientras miraba como su bey estaba inmóvil.

-No tengo idea, pero seguro fue un truco de ellos tres…- dijo Haibaku, suponiendo que Reiji, Masamune y Cassy tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Un brillo de color azul comenzó a rodear a dos bladers y a una cazadora, y en menos de un segundo ellos habían desaparecido de la vista de Kali y Haibaku.

-¿Mmmmmm mmmmh?- Masamune intento pronunciar una pregunta, pero ninguno de los dos logro entenderle.

-Masamune, que te entre en la cabeza de maní que tienes: "No te entiendo nada"- dijo Cassy, mientras desvía la mirada hacia su bey, el cual parecía nuevo.

Reiji mira a Poison Serpent, que al igual que Poison Panda, estaba como nuevo. Cassy le arroja a Masamune su bey, y este al atraparlo nota que estaba como si estuviera recién reparado, lo cual le genero una felicidad más que notoria.

-Este… debe de ser el poder de la gema… pero… ¿Cómo fue que esto paso?- se preguntaba Cassy, y luego suelta un suspiro.

Masamune, por tal alegría, se había puesto a hacer un sonido demasiado fuerte, y provoco una avalancha. Cassy y Reiji miraron con odio a Masamune, este sale corriendo, y ambos comienzan a perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto en la cueva Kali y Haibaku se encontraban sentados sobre unas rocas, pensando en que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, o más bien, que había ocurrido.

-Entonces esto lo comprueba, son gemas de poder elemental… aunque aun no logro entender por qué a ellos y no a nosotros… este misterio continuara pero creo que ni Kali ni yo formaremos parte de esto- pensaba Haibaku, y luego suelta un suspiro- ¿A quien le tocara ser la nueva marioneta?- se preguntaba, mientras dirigía su mirada a su compañera de trabajo.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hizo la gema? ¿Qué esta pasando? Ya no entiendo nada- pensaba Kali, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla- Ahora me tocara la consecuencia de haber fallado… no creo que ese par de locos a los que llamo "Jefes" vayan a perdonarme otra vez… creo que… jamás debí de haber… accedido a trabajar para ellos… pero yo quería más, y ellos me lo ofrecían…- pensaba, al momento de cubrir su cara con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo es que ella comenzó a trabajar con el par de lunáticos?- se preguntaba Haibaku, al ver como su compañera lloraba sin ningún consuelo.

* * *

**Yo: ya lo sé… me tarde… u.u**

**Ryuga: ya no entiendo nada de este fic**

**Reiji: somos dos**

**Kyoya: que sean tres**

**Tsubasa y Dark: no tienen materia gris**

**Yo: ¿Y hasta ahora lo notaron? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y… dejo en sus manos el próximo destino…**

**Kyoya: ¿China o Brasil?**

**Tsubasa: esperamos su respuesta**

**Yo: bien ya saben… reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
